Fluctuating Destinies
by Chameleon777
Summary: Alternate story to Revenge of the Sith. If events played out differently, if different choices were made, would the ending still be the same as expected?
1. The Beginning

Anakin watched silently as Obi-Wan walked off towards the Jedi Temple to give a report of their mission to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from the clutches of Count Dooku and General Grievous.

Although he had wanted to come, Obi-Wan had insisted that there would need to be someone to take credit for the Chancellor's rescue, as both the Senate and the media would later need appeasing.

Begrudgingly, Anakin had remained behind and now waited anxiously as Chancellor Palpatine, who had now sufficiently composed himself from their crash-landing arrival, came over to him.

"Anakin, with much regret, I am unable to meet with you at the moment, as I have political business that needs my immediate attention," Chancellor Palpatine explained apologetically. "Although we need to have a discussion later on, I would like you to keep a low profile for the moment."

Even though he was feeling confused, Anakin nodded and watched silently as the Chancellor walked off back to his aides. A sudden surge of guilt surged through Anakin's heart as he turned away.

Yes, it was a good thing that Count Dooku was dead, but did he really need to be the one who killed him?

It was only on the insistent orders of Chancellor Palpatine that Anakin had dared to go that far, because Palpatine was a friend and mentor and there was always approval to be had.

However, despite the Chancellor's elation over the Count's death, Anakin felt immense guilt over taking the life of an unarmed man. It was not the Jedi way, rather, he should have merely arrested Count Dooku and brought him back to the Jedi Temple for questioning, but he instead acted on impulse.

_Padme, I need to speak with Padme. _Anakin suddenly thought, as his secret, yet dearly beloved, wife would be able to calm him. Her presence in his life was immensely soothing and she would be able to calm him now. Hopefully, she was on a recess in the Senate and then they could share a private moment together.

Letting out a sigh, Anakin walked across the platform to find a transport that could take him to the Senate.

* * *

Although the Senate was not officially in session, a very important meeting was taking place within it.

Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker lingered by the door of Chancellor Palpatine's private office, both nervous and excited about a meeting that would hopefully help create a united government.

While Anakin had been off on missions with Obi-Wan, Padme had taken time to reflect on what had been lost over the years. She had come to believe that perhaps a single governing body might be of good use.

Of course, she was also carrying a great secret that she often contemplated.

Despite all the chaos, she was pregnant with Anakin's child and she had yet to tell him.

However, if things didn't settle down, their child wouldn't have a safe place to be born and raised, so telling Anakin could wait. For now, the best thing to do was to focus on uniting the fractured galaxy.

Besides, the Jedi would probably insist on an immediate report from Anakin, which could take hours.

Ever since they had married, Padme had noticed that the Jedi seemed to monopolize a great deal of Anakin's time and energy. Often, she worried that the Jedi would someday destroy him.

"Senator Amidala, my apologies for keeping you waiting," a familiar voice suddenly sounded out, pulling Padme from her thoughts.

Seeing that Chancellor Palpatine had indeed entered his office, Padme straightened up and followed the man over to his desk. Palpatine smiled and gestured for her to sit in the visitor's chair, which she readily did.

"The Sepratists are growing restless and to protect them from possible harm, I sent them to Mustafar to wait for further instruction," Palpatine explained, as he sat across from the Senator. "I feel that only by your calming influence will the Sepratists be able to put aside their differences and unite as a singularity."

Padme nodded, but frowned, "There is the question of security if I were to travel to Mustafar and meet with the Sepratists at some future time, Chancellor," she replied. "Nute Gunray has not forgotten his grudge, nor has anyone else forgotten my past actions. It would be a risk to my life to go there unaccompanied."

"Senator Amidala, I also feel that you would be in danger if you meet with the Sepratists alone," Palpatine explained, a tone of deceitful charm in his voice. "Might I suggest that you bring Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker with you for protection? He has proved useful in assisting you in issues of the past."

"I agree, but the Jedi Council may not allow Anakin to become involved," Padme stated. "They are very strict about what Jedi can and cannot do and this may fall under the category of 'cannot do'."

Giving a small smile, Palpatine gave a nod, "The Jedi have become too much of an influence and perhaps before unity can be achieved, limits need to be firmly established," he stated, not wanting Senator Amidala to discover his true intent for involving Anakin. "Explain the situation to Anakin and I will make it clear to the Jedi that in order for this war to end, full cooperation is needed from all participants."

Nodding, Padme smiled, "Chancellor, perhaps we should discuss what exactly I am going to tell the Sepratists when I finally do meet with them," she suggested. "It might make things a bit easier on me if I were to tell you my ideas of what to say and you provided critique where needed."

Smiling, Chancellor Palpatine nodded and, as began explaining her ideas, he silently reflected on the fact that the very naive Senator had just helped set the trap that he had been preparing for a long, long time.

* * *

Across the city, a seemingly frustrated Anakin entered the vast foyer of the Jedi Temple.

Fully intending the Chancellor's counsel to lie low for the time being, Anakin had boarded a transport to the Senate, fully expecting to be able to share private time with the wife he had not seen for quite a while.

However, when he had arrived, he was barred from entering the senate by a guard, due to the fact that nobody was even at the Senate. Anakin argued, as it was highly unusual for the Senate to be empty.

The guard had said that the Senate would reconvene the next day and that Jedi should remain out of governmental affairs. As much as he wanted to use the Force to find out more, Anakin had restrained himself and in great need of calming, he had brought himself to the Jedi temple to meditate privately.

Well aware that many other Jedi were present throughout the Temple, Anakin, who didn't wish to be noticed by anyone at that moment, quietly retreated into a meditation room at the far end of the foyer, a normally quiet area. There was much weighing on his mind and heart and he wanted-no he _needed_ privacy.

Anakin remained silent as he sat cross-legged on a meditation pillow and closing his eyes, he cleared both his mind heart and allowed the musings of the Force to fill him however they were meant to.

_Padme and him standing together on their apartment balcony. She was very pregnant and they were elated for the opportunity to embrace parenthood, even if it was forbidden by the Jedi code..._

_Quickly, the happy scene faded away and Anakin was alone, surrounded by neverending darkness..._

_His eyes were yellow and his heart was filled with evil as all around him, younglings died at the hand of a lightsaber. The lightsaber was his own...he was murdering younglings without thought, without regret..._

_Again, the scene changed to a rocky terrain, surrounded by lava and fire. A cloaked figure stood before a very pregnant Padme, choking her to death while Obi-Wan was near, trying to halt this perilous situation.._

_The cloaked figure and Obi-Wan soon took to a lightsaber battle on rocks that floated through the lava and on multiple occasions, came dangerously close to fountains of fire..._

_Once more, the scene shifted...Anakin was now in Chancellor Palpatine's office, kneeling before a Sith Lord, who had his hood up and was unrecognizable, and being given the name of Darth Vader..._

_His face came into view, standing next to the Sith Lord, gazing at a dangerous, ball-like weapon..._

_Padme appeared yet again, dying. The figure suddenly lifted it's hood to reveal Anakin was the one choking her to death. There was no hint of thought, or even remorse in his face. _

_Finally, Anakin lay on a table, trapped in a suit because he had been badly burned by the lava, trapped within the Dark Side forever. He was now in a life that there was no return from, for it had been chosen._

_"You will not escape your destiny, young Skywalker," a dark voice cackled..._

Shaking, Anakin didn't open his eyes and felt himself rising unsteadily from the meditation pillow.

The vision was just a vision, but it felt far to real...Like it was going to happen very soon.

Suddenly opening his eyes, Anakin promptly became sick on the floor and promptly loses the ability to keep himself in an upright position. He fell not just to the floor, but slowly away from the conscious realm.

_Down...down...down...there was nowhere to go but down..._


	2. Playing Chess

The Jedi Council had just adjourned their meeting and Obi-Wan was feeling uneasy as a result.

In the meeting, after Obi-Wan had reported on the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine, the Council had quickly ordered him to talk to Anakin about spying on the Chancellor, as Chancellor Palpatine might know who the ominous Sith Lord was and how to uncover him.

Despite the fact that Obi-Wan knew that Anakin's closeness to the Chancellor could potentially mean a great deal of trouble, he had agreed to brief Anakin on the situation. The Jedi Council was pleased and reminded Obi-Wan that the sooner he talked to Anakin, the better for everyone.

Now that the meeting was over, however, Obi-Wan could suddenly sense that something was wrong. Not something concerning the Sith, but something was very wrong with Anakin.

As he left the Council chamber, Obi-Wan quickly used the Force to find where Anakin was.

_A meditation room on the main floor of the Temple appeared in his mind. _

_Obi-Wan felt the doors opening and there, in the middle of the room, Anakin was sitting cross-legged on a meditation pillow, his mind was occupied by troubling thoughts..._

_Suddenly, Anakin rose shakily and promptly became sick on the floor. Soon after, he lost his balance and promptly collapsed. He quickly lost consciousness and became very still._

Feeling very concerned, as he could no longer feel Anakin with the Force, Obi-Wan quickly made his way through the temple, desperately hoping he was not too late to do anything.

* * *

In no time at all, Obi-Wan had arrived at the meditation room and hoped things were not as bad, or worse, than he had seen in his vision.

Using the Force to open the door, Obi-Wan entered the room and he suddenly found himself horrified at seeing Anakin laying motionless on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Anakin, wake up," Obi-Wan said in an urgent tone, as he ran over and gently shook Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, can you hear me?"

Despite the insistence in Obi-Wan's voice, Anakin remained motionless, as if he were dead.

Fortunately, he was able to sense that Anakin was still alive, but in deep shock. It was certainly possible to use the Force to heal, but Obi-Wan didn't want to risk making things worse.

Frowning, Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's head and face only to find it cold as ice.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan desperately tried to search Anakin's mind, hoping that he could find out what caused Anakin to suddenly become ill and lose consciousness, but it was if Anakin's mind was as unconscious as his physical form currently was.

"Hold on Anakin," Obi-Wan hissed, as he took off his cloak and covered Anakin with it.

As Obi-Wan used his comm-link to alert the Temple's medi-droids for assistance, he couldn't help but wonder what had affected Anakin so badly.

For now, the Council's request could wait, as Anakin's health was more important than any orders.

* * *

_"Anakin...Anakin, can you hear me?"_

Slowly, Anakin felt himself coming out of the unconscious realm. He suddenly felt intense warmth.

_"Anakin, can you hear me?"_

Despite feeling very weak, Anakin was suddenly aware of Obi-Wan's presence.

Mustering what little strength he had, Anakin opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan, who had an unusually concerned expression on his face, hovering over him.

"Don't try to move yet, Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned, sensing intense fear and confusion in Anakin's soul. "You'll most likely suffer a relapse."

Even though he still felt extremely weak, Anakin forced himself into a sitting position and felt a blanket fall from his shoulders. He realized that he was on a bed in the Temple infirmary.

"I found you barely alive on the floor of one of the meditation chambers," Obi-Wan explained, seeing the look of confusion on Anakin's face. "Your life signs were weak, so I called the medi-droids and they brought you here. You're being treated for intense shock."

Looking down at his only remaining flesh hand, Anakin saw that an intravenous capsule, which was three-quarters empty, was embedded in the top of his hand.

"How long have I been here for?" Anakin asked, feeling that life was slowly beginning to come back into his body. "Does the Council know of this?"

"It's been a few hours," Obi-Wan replied. "I am not going to alert the Council of this, Anakin, but I would very much like to know what caused you to go into such extreme shock."

Anakin was suddenly afraid, as if he actually told Obi-Wan the truth about what visions he had experienced, there would be extreme conflict between the Chancellor and the Jedi Council.

For now, despite the negative effect it had on him, Anakin knew that he would have to not only keep quiet, he would also have to endure the pain of future visions without anyone's help.

"I-I'm fine, Master," Anakin lied, trying to conceal the anxiety he felt. "I'm just tired from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine and I think I'm badly in need of some rest."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, as he sensed Anakin wasn't telling the whole truth, "Perhaps it's best if you rest here awhile then," he suggested. "You look like you could use a break."

Relieved that Obi-Wan didn't seem to want to press him any further for details, Anakin weakly nodded and laid back down. Rest actually sounded appealing to him at the moment.

"I'll be nearby if you need anything," Anakin heard Obi-Wan say, as he allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

By evening, Anakin felt well enough to leave the infirmary and Obi-Wan had allowed him to leave, on the condition that he take it easy for the next several days so to regain his lost strength.

Needing very much to see Padme and feel her reassuring touch, Anakin had quickly boarded a transport shuttle and had fully intended to travel to the apartment he and Padme secretly shared.

However, upon boarding the shuttle, he had been approached by one of Chancellor Palpatine's aides, who had been coming to find him, and had been told that Chancellor Palpatine wanted to meet with him immediately.

Not wanting even the Chancellor, who he had regarded as a friend in the past, to know of his recent vision-induced illness, Anakin quickly cleared his mind and agreed to come.

Soon enough, Anakin was escorted into the Chancellor's grand office at the Senate, where Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk, anxiously waiting for his young prodigy.

"You wished to speak with me, Chancellor Palpatine?" Anakin asked, as he took a seat in the visitor's chair.

Chancellor Palpatine smiled, "Anakin, recent events have made me doubt the sincerity of the Jedi's quest to defend the peace," he explained, his tone full of false concern. "I need to make sure that the Jedi Council is not looking to overthrow the Republic and take control."

Anakin remained silent, so Chancellor Palpatine continued, "I am appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council," he stated. "I must know of their true intentions."

Suddenly feeling horror about his nightmarish visions possibly coming true, Anakin concealed his feelings and nodded silently. It seemed he had no choice but to accept this request.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Anakin found himself in the Jedi Temple yet again, except now, he was standing in the middle of the Jedi Council chamber, while Masters sat around him.

"...Anakin, at the request of Chancellor Palpatine, we give you a seat on the Jedi Council," Mace Windu said, a frosty tone in his voice. "However, we do not grant you the rank of Master..."

Anakin, who's thoughts had been on his nightmarish visions since he had left the Chancellor's office, forced himself to focus on the words Master Windu had just spoken.

Surprisingly, he did not feel anger or confusion about not being made a Master, for he was still a Jedi, no matter what title he had. This recent health episode had made Anakin begin to consider that perhaps titles and power were not as important as he once thought they were.

"I thank you, Master Windu, Council," Anakin replied in a quiet tone, as he took a seat among the other Jedi Masters.

As Mace began to talk about the escape of General Grievous and of his supposed new location, Obi-Wan cast a glance over at Anakin, who was sitting quietly, staring at the floor.

..."Master Kenobi, it will be your job to apprehend General Grievous," Mace said, as he gazed over in Obi-Wan's direction. "We have reason to believe that he is on the planet Utapau."

Feeling Mace's intense gaze on him, Obi-Wan looked away from Anakin and back to Mace, "Of course I will carry out this mission," he replied, rising from his seat. "I will leave at once."

There were murmurs of agreement and, despite wanting to stay and ensure that Anakin would be all right, as he didn't look well, Obi-Wan left the chamber in absolute silence.

"Adjourn for the time being, we will," Yoda suddenly declared, even though he could sense a great deal of turmoil within Anakin. "Rest you all will until Obi-Wan reports back."

Anakin didn't even wait for dismissal. He rose from his chair and swept out of the chamber.

Time and rest was what he needed...he needed time and rest with Padme...

* * *

"Anakin, is that you?" the voice of Padme Amidala Skywalker sounded out, as Anakin walked into the apartment that he and his secret wife shared.

Allowing himself to smile for the first time in a long time, Anakin silently walked across the living room and was surprised to find his beloved Padme in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table.

"Angel," Anakin whispered, his turmoil suddenly soothed over by Padme's mere presence.

Immensely relieved to see Anakin, Padme rose and the couple embraced passionately.

"Anakin, are you all right?" Padme asked, concerned. "You're late coming home."

Not wanting Padme to worry over his most recent vision-related illness, Anakin shook his head, "It was a busy evening," he lied, as he led his wife out on to their balcony to look at the view.

There was silence for a moment, as both were taking in the breathtaking evening of Coruscant.

Yet, as they stood there, Anakin could feel a great amount of nervous excitement within Padme.

"Anakin, something wonderful has happened," Padme suddenly spoke up, excitement in her voice. "Annie...I'm pregnant."

At Padme's words, Anakin embraced Padme and gave her one of the most tender kisses in the known galaxy. He, Anakin Skywalker, was going to become a father.

Pleased that Anakin was overjoyed at the news, Padme turned back to look at the view and smiled as she felt Anakin wrap his arms around her and hold her.

However, although Anakin's demeanor showed that he was pleased with this recent revelation, the reactions his heart and mind were giving were entirely different.

Anakin felt horrified that yet another part of his vision had manifested itself, but all he could do at the moment was pretend things were find and share private time with his wife.

_Will all of my visions come true in time, whether or not I want them to? _Anakin thought, terrified at the very thought.


	3. Workings of the Force

Time flew by and as it did, Anakin found himself increasingly feeling paranoid about what was to come. He could block his mind from others, but he could never forget his nightmarish visions.

As it had been foreshadowed, Anakin had found himself spending a lot of time in the company of Chancellor Palpatine, receiving counsel about various matters of importance.

The Jedi Council had also taken up what little time he had to pump him for information with nothing in return, which had left Anakin physically and emotionally drained.

It seemed like nobody was in his corner, they just all wanted to use him for information and toss him aside without second thoughts. Anakin had never felt so abandoned.

Even Padme, who had been a great comfort in the past, had her mind on other things besides helping him to feel secure. Along with working to hide her rapidly progressing pregnancy, she was in meetings that were held to try and improve the state of things.

Obi-Wan had not been in contact with him at all, only with other Jedi Masters to brief them on how his search for General Grevious was progressing. From what Anakin had heard through eavesdropping, Obi-Wan was in hiding on Utapau, waiting for the opportune moment to strike against, and eventually defeat, General Grievous.

Anakin had become increasingly disturbed by the fact that although he was exhausting himself to glean every bit of information he could, nobody seemed to fully trust him.

It was only the worry over his nightmarish visions coming true that kept Anakin from completely walking away from everything. As conflicted as he was, he didn't want harm to come to either Padme or the Jedi Council because of impulsive actions.

On the rare opportunity that he was completely alone, Anakin would often plead with the Force through meditation that something would happen to perhaps show him another possible fate.

Little did Anakin know that the Force would soon trigger a chain of events he never imagined possible. That countless destinies would be altered by what was coming.

* * *

Nearly five months after he had agreed to spy on the Chancellor for the Jedi Council, Anakin had been once again summoned from his apartment to meet with Chancellor Palpatine. As it was early in the morning, Padme, whose pregnancy had progressed nicely, was resting and sleepily wished Anakin good luck with his meeting and gave him a passion-filled kiss from her bed.

Fighting exhaustion, as he had not slept at all that evening for fear of experiencing his recurring visions, Anakin had dressed and boarded a transport to the Senate, where the Chancellor waited.

Upon his arrival, an aide had escorted him to the Chancellor's office and quickly left, causing Anakin to wonder if this was a simple routine meeting, or if there was an issue of concern.

"Anakin, it has come to my attention that Obi-Wan Kenobi has been in hiding on Utapau for several months without any proof that General Grevious is even there," Chancellor Palpatine stated tonelessly, as he strode into the room and sat at his desk. "I also have reason to believe that you are involved in the Jedi Council's plot to overthrow the Senate."

Cold fear suddenly washed over Anakin, "I-I...haven't done anything to imply that, Chancellor," he stuttered, suddenly afraid that he was about to be found out and arrested for treason.

"You are ON the Jedi Council, are you not?" Chancellor Palpatine snapped in a cold tone. "Although I did ask you to sit on the Council to be my personal representative, I somehow get the feeling that you're not telling me everything that is discussed within the Council chambers."

Horrified, Anakin closed his mind and tried to look truly ignorant. He hadn't told ANYONE, not even Padme, about the nightmares and had pretended that things in his world were all right.

"Now, Anakin, I don't believe that you are a traitor to the Republic, along with the rest of the Jedi," Chancellor Palpatine explained, fabricated sympathy in his voice. "I think that you're being seduced into thinking that there is no other choice for you to make besides being a Jedi. You're an intelligent young man, Anakin, and I hate to see such potential forced into unreasonable limits."

Suddenly feeling numb, Anakin felt himself having an intense stupor of thought. If only Obi-Wan was here, he would know what to do, how to handle this situation carefully enough.

"What I would suggest is that you stay here on Coruscant," Chancellor Palpatine stated, a firm tone in his voice. "Although I certainly believe your innocence, I cannot guarantee that you would be safe should you choose to leave the planet. You know how rumors circulate."

Horrified that the Chancellor had lost enough trust in him to basically issue a veiled threat, Anakin was speechless. For the first time in his life, Anakin Skywalker felt powerless to handle a situation.

Even though he knew that Anakin was barely listening to his words, Chancellor Palpatine continued to talk about the possible Jedi plot, knowing that with each word said, Anakin came closer and closer to falling.

* * *

Hours later, an emotionally shaken Anakin left the Senate building and walked unsteadily to where a transport could be acquired. Luckily, there was no one else around the area.

Fighting the urge to throw up on the platform, Anakin shuddered. Normally, being in the presence of the Chancellor warmed his heart and made him feel secure. Instead, today's meeting made him feel cold, alone, and physically ill. Even the Force couldn't improve the way he currently felt.

Sleep is what he needed the most, yet Anakin knew that he couldn't go home to sleep and be woken by a nightmare, as it would cause distress to Padme and their unborn child.

Letting out a sigh, Anakin swallowed hard and moved slowly along the platform towards the station where a transport would soon arrive. He knew where he needed to go for rest.

* * *

Across the galaxy, Obi-Wan, who had been taking refuge in an underworld shelter for many months while he secretly kept track the doings of General Grevious, suddenly sat up in bed.

Despite being far from Coruscant, Obi-Wan could suddenly feel that Anakin was in a great amount of physical and emotional turmoil at the moment. Like he had tasted of the Dark Side.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan tried to access Anakin's thoughts, but it was as if Anakin's thoughts were blocked by swirling emotions, or by the overwhelming power of the Dark Side.

If Anakin had indeed fallen to the Dark Side, this mission would be for naught, but the prophecy would be fulfilled. However, was it a prophecy that was meant to be fulfilled at this very moment?

Lowering his head, Obi-Wan sighed, "Do not choose what is easy, Anakin," he murmured, hoping that somehow, Anakin would hear him. "Remember that what is easy may not be the right way."

Brushing his worries aside, as he needed to focus on the mission, Obi-Wan lay back down.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Anakin had descended into the city's Underworld to seek what he craved.

It wasn't the most ideal place for anyone, let alone a Jedi Knight, but Anakin had disguised himself accordingly so that the Jedi Council wouldn't eventually find out about his problems. The best thing about the Underworld is that everyone minded their own business for the most part.

The Underworld Health Unit was open 24 hours a day, so Anakin had gone there and, relieved that only medi-droids were around, he had requested a brief checkup, as he was feeling ill.

Using the Force to make himself ill enough for overnight admission wasn't necessary, fortunately, as the droids examined and quickly diagnosed him with exhaustion and a low-grade fever. The treatment for that, as it was a free clinic, was overnight fluids treatment and admission for observation.

Pretending to be a nervous patient, Anakin had weakly protested, but the medi-droids were firm: the standard protocol for illness was programmed into them and there was no room for compromise. Accepting his fate, Anakin had allowed himself to be put in a patient room, given hospital pajamas and fluid treatments. He was also given a temporary sedative by the medi-droids, as it would help accelerate the healing process, or so they claimed.

As the sedative slowly took effect, Anakin knew that Padme would express her concern about his wherabouts in the morning when he returned, but this was for the best, at least for now.

* * *

The sun had not yet risen when Anakin, dressed back in his normal clothes, returned home by way of an early transport, as that way, he avoided unneccessary questions from others.

Artoo and Threepio didn't come to greet him, so they were probably in their dormancy cycles, Anakin gratefully reasoned, as that could pose a problem and attract unwanted attention.

As he walked in the living room, Anakin quietly sat on the couch, so not to wake Padme, as she and their unborn child needed rest in order to stay healthy and safe.

Not surprisingly, however, Padme had heard Anakin come through the door and accordingly, she had put on a robe over her gown and come out to greet her husband.

"You're glowing, Angel," Anakin commented, as Padme came into the living room and cuddled up against him on their couch.

Padme smiled and placed a hand on her belly, "Just think, Ani, soon we'll be parents and our child can grow up in a world without any threat of war," she replied, feeling at ease concerning her most recent meeting with Chancellor Palpatine about turning political idealism into reality.

"Are you sure that helping Chancellor Palpatine create a united government is for the best?" Anakin asked, as he closed his eyes to enjoy the company of his wife.

Suddenly feeling confused, Padme sharply pulled away from Anakin and rose from the couch, "What I'm doing is for the good of the Republic, Anakin," she said, her tone unusually sharper than ever before. "There is too much dissidence now and it needs to be taken care of."

Annoyed with himself that he had upset Padme, Anakin rose and moved over to her, "Look, there's so much about this that I don't understand," he admitted. "I want there to be peace as well, but you have to consider your health and the health of our unborn child first before anything else."

Silently, Padme strode into the kitchen to activate Artoo and Threepio for the day. Shaking his head in frustration, Anakin silently wonded what else would go wrong for him.

"Anakin?" Padme asked, as she suddenly re-emerged from the kitchen with a rather nervous look on her face and a hand on her large abdomen. "Ani, I think I'm in labor."

Anakin's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Padme. They were totally unprepared for this.


	4. Tremors of Hope and Violence

At the mention of labor, Anakin quickly closed his mind and forced himself to focus on dealing with this sudden situation without anyone finding out, as there would be trouble.

Quickly hurrying over to Padme, Anakin helped her walk into their bedroom and lie down on their bed. He then hurried from the room and activated both Threepio and Artoo, who were dormant in the kitchen. Artoo came to life with several beeps and Threepio woke and muttered 'oh my.'

"Threepio, Padme is in labor," Anakin explained in an urgent tone, as he wanted to talk to Artoo and did not want the overzealous golden droid to overhear. "Go keep her calm."

Muttering nervously, Threepio hurried from the room to attend to Mistress Padme, although, as a protocol droid, he was somewhat unaware of the process of human labor.

Anakin looked down at Artoo, "I need you to access the medical database of the Corcuscant hospital and find me some sort of instruction manual," he explained, knowing that if Artoo's hacking was discovered, his breaking the Jedi Code could just as easily be discovered. "I can't ask for anyone to help me and I want to do this safely. Can you help me out, Artoo?"

Beeping an affirmative answer, Artoo skittered over to the computer and, plugging one of his dataports into the apartment computer, he began to search for the information Anakin needed.

While waiting for Artoo to find the information, Anakin sank on to the couch and buried his face in his hands, overwhelmed about everything that was suddenly happening. He knew that should the Jedi Council ever find out about this, he would most likely be expelled from the Jedi Order and the child would be taken into the Temple for training, as it would most likely be Force sensitive.

On the other hand, if Chancellor Palpatine found out about this, he certainly had the power to arrest Anakin for conspiracy against the Republic, as the Chancellor would reason that if Anakin could lie about a marriage and a child, he could also lie about not being involved in the supposed Jedi plot to silently overthrow the Senate and assume rule of the galaxy.

The thought of his child being the reason for endless chaos made Anakin feel heartsick.

Before he had time to meditate on the matter, however, Artoo beeped, signalling that he had accessed the information that had been desired. Anakin rose and hurried over to the screen.

Far from a fully-trained professional, Anakin silently pleaded with the Force to help him with the delivery of his and Padme's child, as he wanted to deliver it with no complications.

This child, Anakin knew, as he skimmed the information, would no doubt change their lives forever. For better or worse, this child was theirs and was now ready to come into the world.

* * *

From within the Council chamber, Yoda was in the middle of his daily meditation ritual, which he performed while the younglings began their morning routines. It was a peaceful time, therefore it was the best time to access the Force and let it flow freely.

Suddenly, Yoda felt an unexpected tremor in the Force, as if a Force-sensitive child was undergoing the process of coming into the world. However, it was surrounded by pain.

Since Jedi, with the exception of a few, were not supposed to marry and produce off-spring,Yoda wondered where such a child could possibly be born. A possibility did come to mind, yet, the probability of it actually being realistic was not very likely.

However, in more recent months, the Dark Side seemed to cloud even the best of Force users.

Allowing himself to relax, Yoda opened his eyes and rose from his seat, now was not the time to deal with this issue that could possibly cost the Council a skilled Jedi Knight.

Since there had been reports of the planet Kashyyyk falling under attack, Yoda had conferred with the other Council members and had decided to travel there to provide aid to the Wookies.

As he left the chamber, Yoda continued to feel the emotionally turbulent tremor in the Force. He had the distinct feeling that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Padme let out a scream, as the pain of childbirth was overwhelming.

Despite laying on her comfortable bed and having Threepio dabbing her head with a cool cloth, Padme had never felt as much pain in her life as she did at that very moment.

"Relax, Angel," Anakin said, as he saw a small body moving closer to him. "Just another push."

Pushing with all her might, Padme let out a scream as Anakin finished delivering their child.

"Padme, it's a boy!" Anakin exclaimed, his tone joyful over the fact that he had a son whom he could pass the Skywalker name onto. "It's our beautiful son!"

Gasping, Padme allowed herself a small laugh of pure joy as she watched Anakin clean and swaddle their newborn son in a blanket, "We should call him Luke," she said, relaxing.

"Luke is a fine name," Anakin said, as he laid the child in a pillow-lined drawer that served as a makeshift bassinette. "Padme, I am so incredibly proud, you did amazing."

Padme smiled, but before she could speak, she suddenly became overwhelmed by pain, "Anakin, something's wrong!" she gasped, closing her eyes to try and block out the pain.

Hurrying back to the end of the bed, Anakin sat on the stool that Threepio had fetched for him when it was time for Padme to deliver, "Padme, there's another baby inside of you!" he gasped, suddenly seeing what looked like a head. "You need to give one hard push."

Swearing under her breath, Padme gave another push, "You can relax, the baby's out!" Anakin quickly replied, as he pulled the baby free. "Oh, Angel, it's a little girl. We have a son and a daughter!"

"Leia, let's call her Leia," Padme gasped, as she fought to relax. "Oh, Ani...twins."

Feeling happy for the first time in a long time, Anakin quickly cleaned and swaddled Leia in a blanket. He put her in another pillowed drawer to rest and returned to Padme's side.

"Ani, you'll be expelled from the Jedi Order for this, won't you?" Padme asked, as she lay there regaining her strength.

Searching his mind for a solution, Anakin gave his wife an intense stare, "Does anyone really need to know about this, Padme?" he asked, an idea suddenly coming to mind. "We could keep the birth of our children a secret, just like we kept our marriage a secret."

Giving Anakin a curious look, Padme slowly sat up, "Would that be truly possible to do, Anakin?" she asked, fighting the urge to fall asleep. "Could we really keep this a secret from everyone?"

"If the birth of our children was a widely known fact, there could be extreme trouble," Anakin replied, his tone full of worry. "It's important that we keep this a secret from absolutely everyone."

Although she didn't know why Anakin wanted things that way, Padme nodded and, exhausted, laid back down, "I won't tell anyone about our children, don't worry," she quietly replied, closing her eyes. "I think I'm going to rest now, Anakin."

For a moment, Anakin watched Padme sleep. She looked immensely peaceful, like an angel.

Luke and Leia were very quiet and that was good, as quiet was what he needed right then.

Letting out a sigh, he rose and walked into the living room for a much needed moment to himself. So much was happening and even as a Jedi, he had no power over any of it.

Fearing that this was the beginning of what would lead to his certain doom, Anakin sank to his knees and lowered his head. Nothing but pain and worry surrounded him now.

There was nobody to talk to, nobody nearby that he could trust. What was he to do?

* * *

"It's good that you were able to come on such short notice, Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine said, as he rose from his desk to greet Anakin, who had just entered his office.

Anakin sighed and remained silent as he walked over to the Chancellor's desk and sat in the visitor's chair. He had wanted to remain at the apartment with Padme, Luke, and Leia until the Jedi Council again summoned him for a meeting, however, the Chancellor had unexpectedly summoned him that very evening and insisted that it was a matter of great importance.

Not wanting the Chancellor to suspect him of treason against the Republic, Anakin had apologized to Padme, kissed his children goodbye, and had quickly come to the Senate.

"Anakin, I am concerned about your well-being," Chancellor Palpatine stated, his voice full of deceptive concern. "You act as if everyone around you is suddenly going to die."

Nearly choking, as he was shocked that the Chancellor could read him so well, Anakin remained silent. Had he really been that obvious concerning his nightmarish visions?

"Anakin, I have the power to not only bring peace to the galaxy, I also have the power to ensure that your fears will not manifest themselves," Chancellor Palpatine stated in a soothing tone, being careful to conceal his true intentions. "All you have to do is simply trust me."

At the Chancellor's words, Anakin suddenly began to feel very alarmed, "That power is only accessible to those who possess the Force, though," he replied, as he suddenly realized a horrible truth. "You're a Sith, aren't you, Chancellor Palpatine?"

Shaking, as the determined look on Chancellor Palpatine's face confirmed the truth, Anakin rose and slowly backed away from the desk, "I should..."

"You should do what, exactly, Anakin?" Chancellor Palpatine hissed, as he rose from the desk and started towards the young Jedi Knight. "You have no power to do anything meaningful."

Anakin started to reply, to say that he had power over his own choices, but suddenly, he felt as if he were being strangled by an invisible hand. The Chancellor was using the Force to choke him into either total submission or unconsciousness and he couldn't fight it.

"I could end your life right now, Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine hissed, as he watched Anakin continue to choke. "However, I doubt your death would be beneficial at this time."

Just as he was about to pass out, Anakin suddenly felt the chokehold on him released and he quickly descended into a coughing fit

"Search your feelings, Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine hissed menacingly, as he turned towards the window. "You know where your destiny lies, all you have to do is embrace it."

Feeling as if he would break into a million pieces, Anakin turned and, still gasping for air, he fled the Chancellor's office. He knew that he could tell no one of what had transpired, not if he truly wanted Padme and his children to survive. Nor would the Jedi Council take this news lightly, they would come at the Chancellor with full force and possibly lose their lives.

Whatever he chose to do, Anakin knew, there would be grave consequences.

From the window, Chancellor Palpatine cackled evilly. He knew Anakin would have to soon choose what path to take. Everything was falling into place for the pre-destined future.

There were few choices that could be made and everyone knew it, especially Anakin Skywalker.

To ensure that there would be no flaws or delays in his plan, Chancellor Palpatine planned to use Anakin's weakness to draw the young Jedi Knight completely into the Dark Side's clutches.

The Chancellor planned to use the object of Anakin's love, of his life, to seduce him to darkness...for there was no other way for things to play out.


	5. Hopeless Battle

Nearly a week later, Padme had fully recovered from childbirth and had returned to her Senator duties, claiming that she had been sick with the flu. Her excuse had been accepted and she had been welcomed back into active politics with open arms by her fellow government officials.

Anakin, meanwhile, had chosen to "call in sick" with the Jedi Council and remained at home to care for Luke and Leia. His true motive for staying home was not only to be with his children, but he also wanted to conceal what he knew about Chancellor Palpatine from everyone, especially the Council.

Additionally, he had never told anyone about the brief assault administered to him by the Chancellor, as nobody would believe him and he would be branded a liar bent on treason.

In the midst of her duties, Padme would often wonder why Anakin wished to conceal so much from everyone these days, even her. However, she didn't feel comfortable with asking him about it.

While in the Senate, Padme knew that her duties came first, even if she was a secret wife to Anakin and a secret mother to his children. Therefore, she chose to focus on duty.

One of her duties that day was to meet with Chancellor Palpatine concerning their efforts to create a united government and end the war that had gone on for much too long.

Now, ensuring that her attitude and appearance were perfect, Padme entered the vast office.

"Senator Amidala, it is a pleasure to see you again," Chancellor Palpatine stated warmly, as he rose from his chair to greet the woman who approached his desk. "Please have a seat."

Smiling, Padme sat, "Have the attitudes of the Sepratists changed about creating a united government since our last meeting, Chancellor?" she asked, quickly assuming her political role.

"It is a difficult struggle to guide so many minds to a single purpose," Chancellor Palpatine explained, faking the worry in his voice. "However, I believe that progress is being made."

Padme nodded, "I feel that if the Sepratists can come to an agreement, our efforts to create a united government will succeed," she replied. "That way, the war can finally end."

"Senator Amidala, I fear that without the help of the Jedi Council, our political ideals will crumble into dust," Chancellor Palpatine suddenly said, allowing fear to be heard in his voice. "There is but one on the Council I can actually trust, however, and that one is Jedi Knight Skywalker."

Even though Padme was scared about Anakin being too involved, Padme did not express her fears, as it would reveal too much, "How could Anakin help unite the government?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "He is just one Jedi out of many."

"Anakin has the ability to help make others listen to reality," Chancellor Palpatine lied, feeling as if Padme was slowly giving into his request. "His skills and abilities make him an ideal choice, as he can convince people that unity is the best way. Anakin is rather special, Senator Amidala."

The words hit Padme like a ton of bricks, the Chancellor was right. Anakin was very special.

"The time will soon come when I will be gathering all government officials together to finalize details and implement this new government," Chancellor Palpatine explained. "If you were to involve Anakin, I would feel more at ease about the success of our idealism being implemented."

Padme, who was considering the request, said nothing, so Chancellor Palpatine continued, "The meeting will be held on Mustafar and I would like both of you to be present," he stated, not wanting Padme to know that the Sepratists had already been in hiding there for months so to appear like they were preparing for eventual unity. "In order for our plan to be successful, it is essential that you both undertake the journey as soon as possible."

Even though Anakin would not like the idea of leaving his children so soon after their birth for a political meeting, Padme nodded and listened as the Chancellor continued to speak

Silently, Chancellor Palpatine was rejoicing. Everything was falling into place as it should be. Anakin would soon fall and the Sith would once again rule supreme.

* * *

"Padme, I am not going to Mustafar," Anakin stated, as he settled Luke and Leia into their drawer-beds. "The Jedi Order has strictly forbidden me to become more involved than I already am."

That, of course, was a lie, as he had not communicated with the Order since before the births of Luke and Leia. However, in recent visions, Anakin knew the danger than faced him should he go to Mustafar now. He had tried to talk Padme into not going, but she had ignored his pleas, for she was determined to help create this new government.

Padme glared at Anakin and stalked from the room. She had emerged from her meeting with Chancellor Palpatine full of hope for the future that could come from a united government.

Now, however, after returning home and discussing the idea with Anakin, she had become angry.

Anakin was not only against becoming involved with Chancellor Palpatine more than he already was, he absolutely refused to travel with her to Mustafar. He didn't want to leave his children, nor did he want any more of his nightmarish visions to come true.

"Ani, please, it's important that you're there to help with creating a united government," Padme pleaded, as Anakin, who had put the twins to bed and turned the bedroom light off, came out into the living room. "Chancellor Palpatine says that the Jedi Council needs to be involved in this."

Ignoring the feelings of sickness that threatened to overcome him, Anakin sat on the couch, "Padme, if you are going to help create a united government, it is something you will need to do without my help," he stated, not willing to look at his wife. "I will not abandon our children."

Giving Anakin a final glare, Padme sighed, "I will leave for Mustafar shortly," she said as she left the room. "I hope Threepio and Artoo will be enough company for you and the children."

Sighing, Anakin rose and followed his wife into their bedroom, where Padme was packing, "Angel, let's not part in anger," he pleaded in a soothing tone, hoping that he could calm her anger. "I want to at least give you a goodbye of love and for you not to have hard feelings towards me."

Feeling her heart soften, as she could never resist Anakin's charm, Padme turned towards her husband and was caught in his embrace, "Ani, I'm not sure what will happen once I am on Mustafar and although I know you have your reasons, I wish that you could be there with me."

"As much as I want to be at your side, helping to create a government that will end this war, I cannot come," Anakin said, his sorrow-filled voice breaking. "Bad things will happen if I come."

Releasing Padme, Anakin slowly left the room, feeling as if his legs were made of lead.

"Bad things, Anakin?" Padme, who had followed her husband from the bedroom because she was worried about his sudden change in demeanor. "What would happen if you were to go there?"

Fighting the urge to burst into tears, Anakin sighed, "It's nothing, Padme," he said. "I'll help you get ready to go and I think I'll turn in for the night after you've departed."

Even though she knew that Anakin was hiding something from her, Padme didn't press it and exchanged small conversation with her husband as he helped her prepared to leave.

* * *

Three hours later, Padme's ship left their platform and disappeared into the evening sky.

Inside, Anakin had deactivated Threepio for the evening, but, in case he had a nightmare and needed immediate waking, he had left Artoo on and at his bedroom door to guard both him and the twins, who were sleeping in their basinettes, but were in the room with him.

Now, feeling as if his world was about to crumble, Anakin lay in bed, shuddering uncontrollably and trying to control his emotions so that he could get some much needed rest. Luke and Leia had been helpful, for they had not woken at all.

Despite remaining on Coruscant, Anakin feared that fate would somehow force him to travel to Mustafar and fall to the destiny that his nightmarish visions had been foretelling him. Was the Dark Side truly the only way for him to go, was he to lose everything?

There were choices, yes, but supposed destiny could be avoided for only so long.

Unable to fully relax, Anakin finally sank into a sleep that he hoped would not soon torment him, with unbearable nightmares dragging him into a possible place of no return.


	6. Crumbling Stability

Within the cavernous shelters of Mustafar, Darth Sidious sat upon his makeshift throne, awaiting the arrival of Senator Amidala and Anakin, for then his plan would be able to succeed.

For the first time in a long time, Sidious allowed himself to smile underneath the security of the upright hood of his black cloak. It was time to set everything else in motion. By the time Anakin arrived, the rest of the Jedi would be dead and there would be no other way for him to go.

Reaching down to the communications console that was on the right armrest of his throne, Sidious contacted Commander Cody, "Prepare your troops and execute Order 66 on every world but Coruscant," he ordered the holographic clone. "I have my own plans for Coruscant."

"Yes, sir, right away," Cody replied obediently, wondering why Coruscant was to be spared.

As the hologram faded, Sidious closed his eyes and briefly relaxed. After Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side, he would be sent to purge the Jedi Temple of all opposition to the coming Empire.

The Sepratists had no idea that he was here. They were expecting Senator Amidala and Anakin to come and deal with them, as they had before. However, things would not be settled peacefully.

By accessing the Force, Sidious knew that General Greivous had undoubtedly perished at the hand of Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, like other Sith, Grievous was certainly replaceable and soon enough, according to the will of the Force, there would be a new, younger Sith.

It was such a long wait for his new apprentice, but Sidious knew that it was certainly worth it.

* * *

Across the galaxy, a shaken Obi-Wan pulled himself from the water and ran to safety, well aware that high above, clones were searching for his body. For they expected him to be dead.

Remaining absolutely quiet, Obi-Wan ran through the lower tunnels and quickly took possession of a small craft that the clones had obviously abandoned. It was a perfect escape.

As he started the engines and departed the planet, Obi-Wan tried desperately to connect with Anakin through telepathy, as he continually sensed that Anakin was being temped.

Unfortunately, it was as if Anakin's mind had shut out absolutely everything.

Sighing, Obi-Wan set the controls on autopilot and looked ahead as he left Utapau behind.

The Sith could have already won. Anakin could have very well already fallen.

* * *

In another area of the endless stars, Yoda had just been rescued from death at the hands of clones who had suddenly turned and was now taking refuge in the back of a shuttlecraft.

The pilot was none other than Chewbacca, who had ripped the arms from the clones who tried to kill Yoda and then, in a show of chivalry, had acquired an escape shuttle, choosing to quickly flee Kashyyyk with the little green being. However, Yoda knew that the galaxy was far from safe.

For, as a Jedi Master, he could suddenly feel uncontrollable tremors in the Force that surrounded none other than Anakin Skywalker. It was obvious that Anakin was going through a struggle that nobody could help him with, of course, unless he chose to ask for it.

Although, which side would Skywalker choose to seek help from? Yoda silently wondered.

Darkness clouded the Force's ability to provide Yoda an answer to his pressing question

All Yoda could do was wait and hope that there was a better tomorrow.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, the sun was high in the sky, but Anakin was in the privacy of his apartment, trying desperately to fight off another vision as he lay in his bed, trying to regain the sleep he had lost to nightmares during the night.

In this vision, he saw Chancellor Palpatine, who he knew to be Darth Sidious, standing at a medical table, awaiting the completion of his newest apprentice, the Fallen One.

Shaking, Anakin woke and stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of all his nightmares.

On multiple occasions, he had seen himself overcome by darkness, which caused him to kill Padme and in engage in a lightsaber battle to the death with Obi-Wan on rocks in the fiery lava of Mustafar. While the battle continued, Sidious stood nearby, offering him a black, metallic mask.

_"You know your destiny, Anakin. All you have to do is embrace it."_

Feeling as if he was being Force-choked by the Chancellor all over again, Anakin rose from his bed and stared in the mirror. The image fluctuated between his normal face and that dark mask.

Although he wanted desperately to steal a ship and go to Mustafar for Padme, Anakin knew that he couldn't. Not only did Luke and Leia keep him from leaving, but his immense fear also stayed him. Running off to Mustafar alone would seal his fate and there would be no turning back.

Anakin quickly put a gray tunic on and walked over to the basinettes where Luke and Leia were sleeping peacefully. For the sake of his children, he knew that he had to do something.

"Oh, Force, I need some help," Anakin whispered, as he gazed up at the ceiling. "I need help. I need to confide in someone..."

* * *

Within his chamber on Mustafar, Sidious sensed the arrival of Senator Amidala, but he couldn't sense Anakin. He was either blocking his mind, or had simply refused to come.

Searching his mind, he suddenly saw Anakin in an apartment on Coruscant, preparing to depart to the Jedi Temple. Anakin was planning to seek help from the Jedi, despite being told repeatedly that his destiny was to become one with the Dark Side. It could be ruled as treason, however...

Suddenly feeling furious, Sidious lowered his hood to reveal the aged face that everyone knew to be Chancellor Palpatine. One way or another, he would make Anakin his new apprentice.

"Attention all clone troops on Coruscant, this is a security alert from Chancellor Palpatine," Sidious stated, well aware that several holographic clones had taken notice and were now listening intently to his every word. "Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is hereby guilty of corroborating with the Jedi Council to take control of the Senate. I, Chancellor Palpatine, hereby sentence him with high treason and demand that he be arrested and brought to Mustafar. You will find him at the Jedi Temple, seeking asylum within the Council Chamber. Kill anyone who interferes."

There were a few murmurs as the clones discussed the order and finally, they all murmured in agreement to the order, promising to carry out the order immediately.

As the communication ended, Sidious cackled. Once Anakin had been arrested and brought to Mustafar, he would suffer intense torture that would send him straight into the Sith's hold.

For the moment, however, Sidous rose and prepared to greet Senator Amidala as Chancellor Palpatine. Anything concerning Anakin would be kept from her, at least for the moment.

Since Anakin was having a hard time accepting his fate, the Dark Side would just have to be instilled in his very soul through endless torture methods, by which he would eventually crack.


	7. Heading For A Fall

After yet another sleepless night, Anakin finally had the answer he was looking for.

Before the sun's rays had even begun to permeate the sky, Anakin had risen and after dressing in a clean gray Jedi outfit, he quickly woke Luke and Leia from their dreamless sleeps.

"C'mon, my little angels, I'm taking you both on a little outing today," Anakin cooed, as he quickly dressed the twins in warm clothes. "Once I get you both fed, we'll go."

As he carried them to the kitchen, where the droids were waiting to be activated for the day, Luke and Leia suddenly gave Anakin curious stares, as if they knew he wasn't going to eat.

Anakin settled Luke and Leia in their highchairs and quickly walked over to where Artoo and Threepio sat, supposedly dormant. With a sigh, he quickly activated both droids.

"Threepio, can you please replicate some baby food so I can feed Luke and Leia?" Anakin asked, knowing very well this could be the last day he was able to do such a thing for his children.

While Threepio hurried off to replicate appropriate baby food for the twins, Anakin gave both Luke and Leia intense glances, as he wanted to remember exactly what they looked like on this day.

It had been a long struggle, yet Anakin knew that the right thing to do was to take Luke and Leia to the Jedi Temple and confess his many rebellious secrets. For it, he would probably be expelled from the Jedi Order and be banished from Coruscant while Luke and Leia were trained as Jedi.

Even though it wasn't a fate that he would have chosen for his children, Anakin knew that, in light of everything that had happened, it would be the best thing for all of them.

Of course, Padme, whom he hadn't talked to since she left, would be furious, but she would eventually understand. Since Anakin would take the fall for both of them, she would probably remain in politics and end up doing some wonderful things in the name of peace.

While the children grew up in the safety of the Jedi Code, Anakin figured that he would probably travel the galaxy and perhaps do some piloting or repair jobs in the outlying systems. It was almost a slave's fate, as he had once left behind, yet it was truly for the best.

"Master Ani, I have two bowls of replicated baby food ready for the babies," Threepio suddenly chirped, as he bustled back into the kitchen, carrying two bowls full of babyfood.

Swallowing hard, Anakin nodded and before turning his attention to the food, he gazed at Luke and Leia once more. The thought of giving them to the Jedi made his heart ache tremendously.

However, as Luke and Leia were obviously filled with the Force, as Anakin could sense it, this decision was for the best. This way, they would be able to grow up safely and maintain peace.

* * *

Deep within the chambers of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu sat in deep meditation.

His intent had been to join Master Yoda on Kashyyyk and help with the war efforts, but, as he was leaving, his inner conscience suddenly told him to remain in the chamber.

Despite the Dark Side clouding everything, Mace knew that another Jedi, one who had been struggling with important decisions for a long time, would be coming to see him momentarily.

"Master Windu...I need to talk to you."

Suddenly hearing a weak, but very familiar voice, Mace looked up and saw Anakin, who was enshrouded in a dark cloak, lingering in the doorway of the Council chamber with his head down.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Mace asked, as he rose and approached the young Jedi Knight.

Fighting to keep the fear from his voice, Anakin trembled, "I...I need help," he whispered.

"What happened?" Mace asked, his voice suddenly full of concern at Anakin's unusually timid demeanor. "Anakin, are you all right?"

There was silence and Mace watched as Anakin moved away from the doorway and suddenly unravelled his cloak to reveal two infants, one in each arm.

"Who are these children?" Mace asked, even though he had a feeling that they belonged to Anakin and had been long-hidden from the Jedi Council. "Anakin, look at me."

Continuing to tremble, Anakin lifted his head, "They're mine, Master Windu," he whispered, fully expecting an angry response to his many transgressions. "Luke and Leia are my children."

Mace was silent and watched as the trembling Anakin sank to his knees. He could sense a great deal of tumoil and sadness within Anakin. This situation had to be handled with great care.

"Anakin, rise," Mace suddenly spoke tonelessly, knowing that Anakin knew a great deal that could explain why he was burdened by such unusual emotions for a Jedi. "I want you to tell me absolutely _everything_ and we'll decide how to progress from there."

Nodding, Anakin rose and held his children close as he began to quietly recall information, which stemmed back to when he and Padme married in secret on Naboo, for Mace.

Anakin knew that his long list of transgressions would most likely result in his expulsion from the Jedi Order and the loss of Luke and Leia to Jedi training. However, if he didn't do something about the continual problems burdening him, Anakin knew that all hope would be lost.

However, in the back of his mind, Anakin had a feeling that the whole galaxy was headed for a fall. A fall that would be impossible to avoid and it would take years to make things right again.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Threepio, who had been left behind with Artoo, bustled around the apartment cleaning what Anakin had not had the time nor the energy to deal with.

Artoo, meanwhile, had been told by Anakin to remain by the front door, serve as a security guard, and deal with anyone who came to the apartment while Anakin, Luke, and Leia were out.

So far, things had been reasonably quiet, with only the occasional mutterings that Threepio gave about 'Master Ani's inability to clean house'.

Suddenly, Artoo gave an urgent beep. Someone had parked on the outside platform and was coming very quickly to the front door. Almost immediately, the door chime rang.

Beeping anxiously, Artoo quickly activated the door switch, allowing the door to open and revealing a very distressed Bail Organa standing there.

"Is Senator Amidala around?" Bail asked, his voice full of urgency.

Threepio shook his metallic head, "Senator Amidala is unavailable," he said, having been told by both Anakin and Padme to say that should anyone ask. "Might I inquire as to the nature of your unexpected visit, Senator Organa?"

Frowning at Senator Amidala's unexpected absence, Bail reached into his pocket and pulled out a small holovid. He activated it to reveal a holo-photo of Anakin with the words "Anakin Skywalker: Wanted for High Treason Against the Republic. If found, disarm, sedate, and deliver to Mustafar for questioning. Skywalker is a Jedi Knight and should be regarded as a dangerous threat. All clone troops should be on the lookout for this dangerous individual. Use any force necessary to subdue him. This order has been issued by Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Senate."

"Oh my," Threepio moaned, as he realized that his master was in trouble.

Worried that the clone troops would storm the apartment and take Senator Amidala's droids in an attempt to find the wherabouts of Anakin, Bail quickly ushered the droids from the apartment, towards his speeder.

Feeling as if he didn't know everything, Bail knew that he had to visit the Jedi Temple to at least hear Anakin's side of the story. Perhaps it was a simple issue severely blown out of proportion.

* * *

"...for all that I have done, I deserve to be expelled from the Jedi Order," Anakin, who had just finished recounting his long list of code-breaking transgressions to Mace, stated, as he gazed down at the now sleeping Luke and Leia who rested in his arms.

Even though the burden was now off his shoulders, the consequences he now faced suddenly made Anakin feel ill. Without warning, he turned his head and retched on the floor beside him.

"Anakin, you have beenr through a lot and I think we should meditate on this matter together," Mace explained, ignoring the unappealing smell of the vomit on the floor. "However, I think right now you need to relax. These burdens have obviously taken a harsh physical toll on you."

Remaining silent, Anakin quickly tucked his sleeping twins in a double baby pouch that he had brought from home and placed it on his back like a backpack. He then closed his cloak.

"Master Windu, I sense danger...," Anakin said, images of clone troopers appearing in his mind.

Suddenly, the door burst open and six clone troops entered the room.

Recognizing Anakin, they lifted their guns and pointed them at the wanted Jedi Knight, "Anakin Skywalker, your under arrest for high treason against the Republic," one of the troops declared. "You and your Jedi cohort will come with us and be taken to Mustafar for questioning."

Exchanging a look with Mace, Anakin quickly whipped out his lightsaber and instantly, both he and Mace were blocking blaster shots with their lightsabers as they ran from the Council chamber.

"AFTER THEM!" the clone commander shouted, anxious to catch the dangerous Skywalker.

Being mindful of Luke and Leia, who were still asleep in the pouch on his back and safely hidden by his cloak, Anakin turned and began to block blaster shots. Suddenly, he felt immense pain.

Not even bothering to check and see if how bad the wound was, Anakin quickly decimated two of the clone troops with his lightsaber. As he prepared to turn, another shot pierced his abdomen.

"ANAKIN, RUN!" Anakin heard Mace, who was ahead of him shout.

Placing his flesh hand over the blaster wounds, Anakin turned and quickly followed Mace from the upper floors. In no time at all, they were on the main floor and Mace had used the Force to de-activate the lift long enough to allow them to escape the Temple.

"Master Windu, there are bodies..." Anakin gasped, as he suddenly noticed the bodies of many Jedi scattered all over the foyer and in the various rooms. "There's been a Jedi massacre."

Forcing himself not to acknowledge the bodies, Mace looked at Anakin and, frowning, he suddenly gestured towards Anakin's bloodstained tunic. "You need medical help, Anakin."

"After we're out of this mess, Master," Anakin replied, even though the blaster wounds were bleeding rather badly and were beginning to actually hurt..

Without warning, the lift at the other end of the hall suddenly blasted open and the remaining clones began marching towards them. Knowing that continuing to fight was useless, Anakin and Mace quickly fled towards the exit, well aware that they were not even going to be safe outside.

Beginning to feel exhausted from blood loss, Anakin's pace slowed as he followed Mace out of the temple. Only for the sake of Luke and Leia, did he silently forced himself to keep moving.

"Master Windu, there's a speeder coming this way!" Anakin gasped, the exhaustion he was feeling coming out in his voice. "I think it's Senator Organa...he has droids with him."

Frowning at the fatigue he could hear in Anakin's voice, Mace put one of Anakin's arms around his shoulder and quickly helped the weary Jedi Knight towards the parked speeder.

"Jedi Master Windu, Knight Skywalker?" Bail asked, bewildered at the sight of the weathered Jedi standing before him. "I thought all the Jedi had been exterminated."

_All the Jedi exterminated?_ Anakin thought, worried that Obi-Wan was among the deceased.

Mace shook his head, "Anakin and I escaped the massacre with our lives," he explained. "Unfortunately, Anakin was hit several times and needs medical attention."

"Look after Luke and Leia first," Anakin stated, the firmness in his voice weak.

Bail gave Mace a bewildered look, "Who are Luke and Leia?" he asked.

Without a word, Anakin discarded his cloak, took the pouch containing his sleeping children off of his back, and set it in the speeder on Threepio's lap. Bail let out a gasp of shock.

"Are those Anakin Skywalker's children?" Bail shouted, absolutely caught off guard by the infants.

Before Anakin could reply, the doors to the Jedi Temple were blasted open and the clone troops came marching out on to the platform, determined to carry out their orders.

"We can talk about that LATER!" Mace shouted. "ANAKIN, GET IN AND LET'S GO!"

Ignoring the ever-increasing pain, Anakin climbed into the speeder and took his sleeping children from Threepio's lap as Mace took the empty seat next to Bail.

"My stomach...," Anakin muttered, the pain beginning to overwhelm him. "Everything hurts..."

Swearing under his breath, Bail set the speeder's accelerator to maximum, "My ship is at the Senatorial Plaform," he said, suddenly realizing that Mace and Anakin were victims of the Republic's efforts to rid the galaxy of Jedi influence. "There's supplies on board that can help us."

"Anakin, STAY AWAKE until we're on board Senator Organa's ship!" Mace shouted, as he turned and saw that loss of blood was causing Anakin to slowly fade from consciousness.

Fighting the urge to sleep, Anakin nodded weakly and held his sleeping children close, grateful that in all the turmoil, both Luke and Leia had remained perfectly safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the meeting chamber on Mustafar, Padme stood before a screen, tormented by the images that were broadcasting before her. Her Anakin was wanted for high treason.

Things had been bothering Anakin for months, Padme knew, but she truly never imagined that he would help the Jedi attempt to take over the Senate. It was heartbreaking to see that the love of her life had betrayed the Republic, which was absolutely everything that she stood for.

With Anakin on the run, Luke and Leia had probably been either killed or taken by the Jedi, which caused Padme's heart to churn, as she wanted a better fate for her children.

Behind her, the many Sepratist leaders, who had been threatened with the loss of their lives should they lay a hand on the Senator, watched in horror as recordings of Anakin escaping the clones flashed across the screen. It was a sad, but mesmerizing event to view.

"Senator Amidala," the voice of Chancellor Palpatine suddenly rang out behind her.

Forcing herself not to cry, Padme turned away from the screen to see Chancellor Palpatine walking towards her, "Senator Amidala, I see you have found out that Jedi Knight Skywalker is guilty of high treason against the Republic," he said solemnly. "It is truly tragic."

"Chancellor, please," Padme asked, her voice quivering. "Can nothing be done to help Anakin?"

There was murmuring from the other Sepratists, as they thought Senator Amidala crazy for wanting to help a Jedi that was guilty of treason to the Republic. However, Chancellor Palpatine was silent for a moment and then gave Senator Amidala a reassuring smile.

"Jedi Knight Skywalker has been deceived by the Jedi for far too long," Chancellor Palpatine stated, hiding his true intentions from the love-stricken Senator. "I assure you, I will do whatever I can to help Anakin clear his name. For now, I think it's best if you remain here, for your safety."

Padme frowned, "Chancellor, if I were to travel back to Corsucant, I could rescue Anakin and bring him here..." she suggested, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Milady, it is far too dangerous," Chancellor Palpatine explained, his tone gentle but firm. "You and the Sepratists can begin working on government unity here, where it's safe. I will do whatever is within my power to help Jedi Knight Skywalker, I give you my word as the Chancellor."

Padme nodded and in silence, she joined the Sepratists at the meeting table. As she sat, tears pooled in her eyes and began to fall from her face. Her heart was breaking over Anakin's betrayal.

While the the meeting to discuss government unity began, Chancellor Palpatine walked off towards the entrance. Once out of the chamber's sight, he lifted his hood, becoming Sidious.

Sidious knew that Anakin was in the process of escaping Coruscant, yes, however, he could also sense that Anakin's love for Senator Amidala was very strong and that the naive Jedi Knight would do anything to rescue her, even at risk to himself.

Because of his talent with the Force, the Sith Lord knew that there was still a way to force Anakin to not only come to Mustafar, but also to force him to the destiny he was always meant to have.

Sidious planned to claim his destined apprentice by manipulating the Force to trigger the emotion that had caused Anakin to stumble in the past. He planned to provoke anger in Anakin's heart...

For the very heart of the matter would allow destiny to play out in a timely fashion...


	8. Trial By Fire

_"Captain Antilles is preparing to leave orbit, Master Windu..."_

_"Senator Organa, have any clones followed us since we escaped the Temple?"_

_"...Scanners haven't picked anything up so far...How is Jedi Knight Skywalker faring?"_

_"Anakin passed out just before the ship left the platform...he's lucky to be alive..."_

_"I can't believe he had two children and nobody knew about them until now!"_

_"...Anakin obviously loves Luke and Leia a lot, otherwise I do not think he would have risked his own life for theirs when we were fleeing from the Temple..."_

Suddenly hearing familiar voices nearby, Anakin, who felt very weak, opened his eyes and was surprised to see Mace and Bail standing above him, talking quietly. His back felt sore, as if he were laying on a metal bed or even on the ground. Had they been captured and jailed?

"...Where am I?" Anakin spoke, surprised that his voice sounded so faint.

Seeing that Anakin was awake, Mace looked down at the weary Jedi Knight, "You're aboard Senator Organa's ship," he explained, worried about how physically broken Anakin looked. "Captain Antilles is taking us to Polis Massa, where you can get some medical help."

"Luke...Leia," Anakin whispered, suddenly worried for his children. "Are..they safe?"

Bail nodded, "They're being cared for by the droids," he explained. "I'll check on them now, if you'd like, Knight Skywalker."

Forcing himself to stay awake, Anakin gave a weak nod, "Thank you, Senator Organa," he said.

As Bail walked off, Mace sighed, "I need to go and check with Captain Antilles about how long it will take to get to Polis Massa," he explained, even though he didn't want to leave the injured young man alone for a long time. "Try and get some rest and I'll be back shortly."

That last sentence sounded far away to Anakin, for he had already closed his eyes again.

_Within the meeting chamber at Mustafar, Padme was sitting at the meeting table with the Sepratists, trying to keep her composure as they worked to create a united government. At the head of the table was Chancellor Palpatine, who had a solemn look on his face._

_"...Since the Jedi Order has betrayed the Senate, I propose that there be an outlawing of Jedi throughout the galaxy," Chancellor Palpatine declared, as he rose from his seat. "The Jedi were never in favor of ending the war, they wanted to claim victory for themselves..._

_All of the Sepratists murmured in agreement and Padme nodded silently, tears rushing down her face, "Anakin, how could you?" she whispered, the devestation clear in her voice._

_As the Chancellor continued talking, Padme rose from her seat and walked away from the table to gather her thoughts, "Anakin, you broke my heart," she whispered, as she looked at nothing in particular. "I never stopped loving you, Anakin, even now, when you've broken my heart..."_

_Without warning, Padme clutched at her heart and suddenly fell to the ground. Alarmed, the Sepratists and Chancellor Palpatine came running towards her..._

_"Your indecision is killing her, Anakin...Ask for help now and Padme will be saved."_

Realizing that even now, in one of his weakest hours, that he still loved and needed Padme, Anakin woke and rose from his bed. There was an intense fire in his eyes.

"Force, help me get to Mustafar," Anakin murmured, placing a hand on his injured abdomen. "I have to save Padme...at whatever the cost to myself..."

* * *

In the cockpit, alarms blared as the ship suddenly changed course.

"What's happening?" Mace asked, bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

Unable to provide an answer, Captain Antilles gasped as the ship's sensors suddenly detected a pod being launched from the ship.

"Jedi Master Windu, tell Senator Organa that a pod suddenly launched from the ship!" Captain Antilles yelled, trying to get the ship back under his control. "I've lost complete control here!'

Frowning, Mace quickly searched his mind for an answer and immediately swore.

Before he could speak, however, Bail ran into the cockpit, "Jedi Knight Skywalker's gone!" he shouted. "After I left Luke and Leia with the droids, I went to check on him and I found an empty stim-shot capsule where he was resting!"

"Anakin's headed for Mustafar," Mace stated, his voice solemn. "The question is why?"

"Captain, set a course for Mustafar," Bail, who was worried that Anakin had acted on impulse because he was in pain, ordered. "Skywalker could end up in terrible danger quickly."

Swearing under his breath, Captain Antilles set a course for Mustafar.

* * *

Kicking open the damaged pod, Anakin stepped out on to the rocky surface of Mustafar.

Even though he was injured, Anakin couldn't just lay there and allow Padme, his beloved wife and the mother of his children, to be lost because of his fear to act. He had given himself a stim-shot and, stealing an escape pod, he had plotted a course to Mustafar to try and set things right.

While headed towards the planet, he had taken time to dwell on the fact that the Jedi Massacre had been his fault, as had he just come to Mustafar with Padme to help with negotiations, the clones would not have stormed the Temple and killed thousands of Jedi.

Additionally, he had lied to Mace about when he began to feel that Jedi were being murdered: the feelings of pain had begun while he was confessing his transgressions. However, Anakin had decided not to mention it until after he was done confessing, which he now thought was a severe mistake.

Because of his selfishness, innocent Jedi were brutally slaughtered. If he had actually told Mace when he first felt the massacre happening, perhaps some could have been saved.

Anakin's thoughts wandered as he walked along the rocky surface, perhaps he should have just come and accepted his destiny instead of fighting it with all his might.

Padme had left in anger because of his doubts, Anakin knew, and now, because he had run to the Jedi for help instead of the Chancellor, she was probably either now dying or dead. At least Luke and Leia were safe, though.

"PADME!" Anakin shouted anxiously, unable to feel the presence of his beloved wife.

Suddenly, there was a cackle, "Padme died being ashamed of you, Anakin," a dark voice hissed, as a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. "It is not yet too late to redeem yourself, however..."

"How?" Anakin, who was beginning to feel cold and full of angry passion over the loss of the many Jedi, asked, as he stepped towards the figure. "How can I redeem myself?"

Cackling, the figure emerged from the shadows, revealing Chancellor Palpatine, "Anakin, now that the Jedi are extinct, your obligation to them ends and you are free to embrace your destiny," he stated, firmness in his voice. "Choose the path you were always meant to take."

As a vision of the dark mask being offered to him suddenly ran through his mind, Anakin reached for the saber on his belt, "I will not be seduced by the Dark Side," he declared, as he ignited his lightsaber and directed it at the Sith Lord's throat. "I only want the pain to end...for everyone."

"You want to end pain through treason against the Republic?" Chancellor Palpatine hissed, his Sith Lord personality full of anger emerging. "All the pain WILL end, starting with YOURS!"

Hate filling his soul, Chancellor Palpatine pulled reached into his black robe and ignited his lightsaber, which was a Sith red, "Your move, Jedi," he hissed, moving to attack pose.

Almost immediately, Anakin and the Chancellor had engaged in a lightsaber duel and were quickly moving across the rocks as their sabers clashed. Neither was able to strike the other.

"Your skill with a lightsaber is excellent for one so young, Skywalker," Sidious hissed, as he waved his other hand and used the Force to topple a rock column into the nearby lava river. "You're not MEANT to be a Jedi...Either meet your destiny or die at my hand..."

Cackling, Sidious flipped over the rocks and on to a high rock that was floating in the lava.

Gritting his teeth, for he was determined to beat Sidious if only for the sake of the Jedi and Padme, all of whom died because of his hesitance, Anakin leaped after the Sith Lord.

Tremors in the Force erupted as Anakin and Sidious now dueled surrounded by the lava and fire.

* * *

Within the meeting chamber, Padme had sank to the floor, weighed down by immense grief over the reckless decisions that Anakin had made. Nearby, the Sepratists were whispering among themselves, as they knew that Anakin had come to confront Chancellor Palpatine, but, because they were afraid of being found and killed by Anakin, whom they perceived as dangerous, they chose not to tell Padme of Anakin's presence.

The burden on her heart was becoming heavy, Padme knew. Too heavy for her to bear.

"Oh, Anakin," Padme sobbed, her heart breaking over the fact that Anakin had chosen the Jedi over her and their children and nothing would ever be the same. "I will always love you..."

Taking comfort in the fact that a new government would soon restore peace and order to the fractured galaxy, Padme fell back on the floor and closed her eyes for the final time.

As her life slipped from her, Padme's hand reached up and closed around the japor snippet necklace that Anakin had made for her so long ago. Whatever happened to Luke and Leia, she hoped they would grow up safely.

Death never felt like such a relief as it did to the young Senator that day.

* * *

Deep in the throngs of space, Obi-Wan suddenly slouched over in the pilot's seat and shuddered, as he could feel uncontrollable tremors in the Force. It felt as if a battle was happening.

Reaching out with his mind, Obi-Wan suddenly had an image of Mustafar come into his mind.

Two figures were engaged in a lightsaber duel while balancing on a large rock over lava.

For some strange reason, Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was somehow involved, but why would he, of all people, engage in a lightsaber duel on Mustafar?

Frowning, as he knew there was more to this situation than he could sense, as the Dark Side severely clouded his mind, Obi-Wan quickly set a course for Mustafar.

Obi-Wan's heart felt as if the battle on Mustafar would determine the future balance of power...


	9. Fighting A Losing Battle

With his mind full of anguish over the thought of Anakin falling to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan landed his craft on the rocky surface of Mustafar. As the engines shut down, he suddenly heard noise.

Quickly exiting the craft, Obi-Wan suddenly saw two figures engaged in a lightsaber duel while struggling to stay balanced on rocks that floated precariously through the rivers of lava.

_Darth Sidious and...that's Anakin. _Obi-Wan suddenly realized, as he continued to watch the lightsaber battle. Behind him, a larger ship suddenly landed, but he did not turn his eyes.

"YOU WILL ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY OR DIE, SKYWALKER!" Obi-Wan suddenly heard Darth Sidious shout. "YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR DESTINY LIES, EMBRACE IT!"

Pure shock manifested itself on Obi-Wan's face as he heard Anakin, who sounded weak, but nonetheless determined, shout, "I WILL NEVER FALL TO THE DARK SIDE!"

Darth Sidious cackled loudly, "Then you will die, Skywalker," he said, thrusting his weathered hands out and thrusting Sith lightning towards Anakin.

Obi-Wan watched in absolute horror as the Sith lightning struck Anakin and threw him across the rivers of lava, towards the rocky terrain. However, Anakin suddenly stopped short of the ground.

Turning, Obi-Wan was relieved to see Mace standing behind him with his hands out, as he had used the Force to keep Anakin from hitting the hard ground and passing into death.

"Obi-Wan this is not our battle anymore," Mace said, grim determination in his voice. "Sidious has the advantage and we need to walk away while we still can."

Frowning, Obi-Wan looked back at the rocks, but Sidious had disappeared from sight, "What of Senator Amidala and the Sepratists?" he asked, knowing that Anakin had come here only to look for her. "Should we not try to find them?"

"I-I failed...," Anakin weakly stuttered, his body racked with intense pain. "I f-failed...I-I'm not a J-Jedi..."

As Anakin lost consciousness, Mace gave Obi-Wan a determined look, "Anakin needs medical attention," he stated. "There is a future for the Jedi, but it cannot be had right now. For the final time, Obi-Wan, we need to leave this place... Leave your ship and come with us now."

Realizing that there was nothing more to be done but get to safety, Obi-Wan nodded and walked alongside the unconscious Anakin as Mace levitated him towards Bail's awaiting ship.

It was then that Obi-Wan noticed the large amount of blood on Anakin's tunic.

What had happened to Anakin before Mustafar?

* * *

Once the ship was safely back in space and at maximum speed, Obi-Wan knew that as shellshocked as he was about nearly being assassinated on Utapau, it was not the worst thing that had happened.

Having collected himself on the journey to Mustafar, Obi-Wan now went to the cot where Anakin lay, shivering uncontrollably and fighting to stay conscious despite the intense pain he was in.

"I failed..." Anakin whispered, unaware that anyone was around. "I failed as a Jedi..."

Before Obi-Wan, who was at a loss for what to say, could think of a reply, Mace came up beside him, "We'll be at Polis Massa shortly," he stated, keeping his eyes fixed on Anakin. "Before we get there, Obi-Wan, I think there are some things I need to tell you privately..."

Nodding, Obi-Wan cast another glance at Anakin and allowed Mace to lead him away.

Letting out a gasp, Anakin, who had mustered the last of his strength to seek help from the Force, suddenly relaxed and went into a meditative sleep.

* * *

Yoda let out an exhausted sigh as Chewbacca, who had gotten Yoda safely off of Kashyyyk by murdering several clones and stealing a shuttle, carried him on to the Polis Massa Station.

For a long while after escaping Kashyyyk, Chewbacca and Yoda had just been travelling away from any danger with no clear destination in mind.

However, once Mace had contacted him through telepathy, Yoda had felt the Force pull him towards the medi-station. After a brief conversation with Chewbacca, they had quickly come to the station. Now that they were there, Yoda suddenly sensed a great presence of pain and suffering.

"Master Yoda, it's a relief to see you're all right," Mace said, as he suddenly emerged from a room at the end of the long hallway and walked towards them.

Yoda suddenly winced, as if overwhelmed by his senses, "Pain and utter devestation do I sense, Master Windu," he suddenly stated, solemnness in his tone.

Realizing that Yoda was no doubt sensing the pain and anguish that was radiating from the currently unconscious Anakin, Mace nodded, "Anakin engaged Darth Sidious on Mustafar and was nearly killed for his efforts. He also has injuries from the attack on the Jedi Temple."

Chewbacca whined, as he clearly was upset at the mention of an attack.

However, Yoda gave a solemn nod, "To see young Skywalker, I would like," he requested.

Mace nodded and led both Chewbacca and Yoda down the long hallway just as Bail, who had been in conversation with Obi-Wan, emerged from the room.

Yoda looked through the window and felt immense sorrow at the sight before him.

Anakin, who had had the blaster wounds repaired by medi-droids immediately upon his arrival at the station, lay unconscious on a cot, covered up to the neck by a blanket. His skin was chalk white and there was a bacta mask over his mouth and nose. A medi-droid lingered at his bedside, trying to keep him from falling further into the massive shock that had befallen his body as a result of the Sith lightning that had struck and thrown him.

Obi-Wan was lingering at the other end of the room, watching as a medi-droid fed two infant children who lay in bassinettes and were unusually quiet. He occasionally gazed over at Anakin.

"Apparently, Anakin and Senator Amidala secretly married and the Senator gave birth to twins a few months ago," Mace explained. "Anakin and I were in discussion about this right before the clones stormed the Temple. He had Luke and Leia with him..."

Yoda nodded and stared at the infants, "The future of the Jedi," he quietly murmured.

Still in shock that Anakin had kept such secrets from absolutely everyone for this long without succumbing to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan, who had been given a brief explanation of Anakin's secrets by Mace, remained deep in silent thought as he focused on the twins before him. It was obvious that the Force flowed within both Luke and Leia.

* * *

Back on the surface of Mustafar, Sidious had retreated into the meeting chamber.

To his utter disgust, not only had Anakin gone against the fate expected of him, he had also managed to escape. It was utterly unbelievable how it happened, as it was not forseen.

As the Jedi had escaped, Sidious had entered the chamber and in a rage, he had ignited his lightsaber and brutally murdered all of the Sepratists, ignorant to their weak pleas.

He was now Emperor of the newly created Galactic Empire, which he had briefly announced through a holo-communication with the Senate on Coruscant before the Sepratists had been killed. The response, thanks to his manipulation of the Force, had been applause and full of requests for immediate action to restore peace and unity.

However, Sidious currently found himself standing among bodies that were scattered across the chamber. It disgusted him to see such a mess, as it reminded him of the old galaxy.

However, seeing the many bodies suddenly gave the Emperor an even crueler idea.

"I will have my apprentice," Sidious hissed, as he again looked over the many corpses.

* * *

"...Obi-Wan?" a weak, muffled voice suddenly spoke.

Startled, Obi-Wan, who had been watching Luke and Leia being fed and being put to bed, turned and saw Anakin's eyes open. He was immediately alarmed to see that Anakin was trying to sit up.

"No, Anakin, don't move," Obi-Wan insisted urgently, as he rushed over to Anakin's bedside to stop Anakin from injuring himself further. "You were badly injured on Mustafar."

With his flesh hand, which had an intravenous line attached to it, Anakin reached up and pushed the mask away from his face. Then, with a gasp, he allowed his hand to fall limply on the blanket.

"Are...L-Luke...and...L-Leia...okay?" Anakin asked, his voice weak.

Obi-Wan nodded and gestured over to the bassinettes where the twins lay sleeping, "Luke and Leia are both doing just fine," he replied. "How are you feeling, Anakin?"

Devoid of strength, Anakin closed his eyes, "Weak...," he replied, his voice fading to a whisper. "Cold..."

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Bail Organa are meeting right now to discuss what the next course of action of should be," Obi-Wan explained, well aware that Anakin wouldn't stay awake for long. "It will take a while to decide what should be done...There's few options available for us, as Jedi, right now."

Anakin nodded, though he was fading very quickly, "Don't leave me alone...," he mumbled, as he surrendered to the sleep he craved. "I-I...I'm lost...don't know what to do..."

"I won't leave you alone, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, as he placed the mask, which was providing bacta gas to assist with internal recovery, back on Anakin's pale face. "There's nothing you or I can do right now..."

Never had Obi-Wan felt more like both a brother and father to Anakin than he did at that moment.

The future was impossible to see and the present was even harder to keep surviving.


	10. Break Away, Never Look Back

Two days later, Anakin, who was still very weak but had managed to dress himself in a medical tunic and put a blanket over his shoulders, found himself standing at one of the medi-station's windows, staring silently into space and wondering if anywhere in the galaxy was liveable.

Despite the medi-droids and Artoo expressing their concerns that it was too soon for him to be out of his sickbed, Anakin picked up his infant children and held them close as he lingered there.

Threepio had not agreed with Anakin's decision to be out of bed and had gone off to get someone to force the recovering Jedi Knight back to bed. However, it had not worked as of yet.

Artoo, meanwhile, lingered in the corner of the room, occasionally spouting off small beeps of concern, as his sensors could clearly detect that his master was not well.

Filled with the force, both Luke and Leia remained quiet as they laid in Anakin's arms and, although they could not yet speak, they could sense and mourned their father's pain.

Anakin was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps approach from behind.

"Anakin, you need to rest," Obi-Wan, who had taken Threepio's frantic ramblings seriously and had come to obersve the situation, gently chided, as he joined Anakin at the window.

Shaking his head, Anakin sighed, "I'm all right," he replied, his voice betraying how exhausted he truly felt. "I need to put Luke and Leia down so the medi-droids can come and feed them, though."

Obi-Wan watched silently as Anakin moved away from the window and carefully placed Leia, whom he held in his flesh arm, on her bassinette. He suddenly frowned as he watched Anakin place Luke in the other bassinette and move his cybernetic hand away with much difficulty, as if he was slowly losing control of it. Perhaps, Obi-Wan reason, it had been damaged while fighting on Mustafar.

"Your mechanical arm...," Obi-Wan began, concerned, but Anakin held up his flesh hand.

"It's nothing," Anakin protested, not wanting to bring more attention to himself.

There was an awkward silence as Anakin moved back towards the window, wanting to be alone with all of the guilt and sadness that weighed his mind and heart down.

"What have I done?" Anakin whispered to himself, not knowing that Obi-Wan was able to hear him. "I have acted...my impulsiveness destroyed everything..."

A question suddenly emerged in Obi-Wan's mind, "Why on earth did you go to Mustafar and engage in a lightsaber duel with a Sith Lord?" he asked, as he was very curious about WHY exactly he had come upon that horrific scene upon landing on Mustafar.

Ashamed to admit that he almost got himself killed in an attempt to save Padme, Anakin remained silent and lowered his head, "I-I couldn't save her..." he suddenly whispered, figuring that he might as well start being honest, considering the many errors dotting his past.

Suddenly realizing that Anakin was talking about Senator Amidala, who he now knew had been actively involved in negotiations to unite the crumbling government before her sudden, mysterious death, Obi-Wan sighed, "Oh, Anakin," he said. trying to sound gentle, even though he knew it wouldn't help much now.

Before Anakin, who was beginning to feel tired from being out of bed too long, could reply to Obi-Wan's attempt to comfort him, Bail entered the room, accompanied by a medi-droid.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker," Bail greeted them in a warm tone as the medi-droid moved over to where Luke and Leia lay. "Master Windu and Master Yoda want to speak with you both."

As if he knew what was to be discussed, Anakin coughed, although it was obivous to both Obi-Wan and Bail that he was holding back a sob, "All right," he replied, his voice shaking.

Worried that Anakin might fall if he tried to walk too far by himself, Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin's flesh arm and pulled it around his neck. He put his other arm around Anakin's waist.

Casting a glance back at Luke and Leia, who were still being fed by the medi-droid, Anakin sighed and allowed himself to be led from the room. Bail lingered for a moment, then walked out.

* * *

There was silence as Obi-Wan helped Anakin walk into the small conference room. After helping Anakin sit in one of the chairs, Obi-Wan immediately took the seat beside him.

For the last two days, the Jedi Masters had been in conference, discussing what to do about Anakin and his children now that the Senate had fallen. Bail had resumed his political duties via holo-transmissions and had quickly learned that there was now a Galactic Empire.

With the new Empire, there was evil all throughout the galaxy and there was little to be done.

The Jedi Order was gone and only survivors remained, yet their new purpose was uncertain.

Or was it? For that reason had Mace and Yoda been in discussion, to determine a purpose.

Despite Anakin's condition, the two Jedi Masters were now ready to reveal their plans.

Mace and Yoda exchanged a look. They could immediately see that Anakin wasn't doing well.

"Both Luke and Leia have had their blood tested," Mace began, his voice free of emotion. "They have a midichlorian count as high as yours, Anakin. The Force is strong within both of them."

Anakin nodded. He had felt that for a long time, since the twins had first been born.

"Tried to seduce you to the Dark Side, the Emperor did," Yoda stated. "If know about your children, he does, the Emperor will not rest until you are dead and they are in his power."

At this, Anakin remained silent, so Yoda continued, "Separated your children must be, Anakin," he stated, sensing that intense sorrow was flooding Anakin's soul. Hunted by the Emperor they will be, if they stay together. This you know to be true, as it is causing you pain."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who nodded and, lowering his head, he closed his eyes.

There was silence for a moment and then suddenly, Bail, who had already been told what would happen, walked into the room and took a seat to the right of Yoda.

Despite seeing that Anakin was obviously upset about having to separate his children, Bail knew that he had to speak, "I will take Leia and my wife and I can raise her as our own," he offered, as he had during his earlier meeting with Mace and Yoda, just a day earlier, giving Anakin a reassuring look. "She will be given all that she needs and more."

Fighting to keep his emotions from manifesting themselves, Anakin nodded.

Although he was heartbroken at having to give up his daughter, it was almost a burden off of his shoulders as, even though Leia was just a baby, she already reminded him so much of Padme.

Seeing that Anakin was quickly becoming unable to listen to any more, Obi-Wan looked directly at Mace, "What of Luke?" he asked curiously. "Where will Luke be sent?"

"Master Yoda and I have had a long discussion about what will become of Luke," Mace explained, as he tried earnestly not to look at the emotionally crumbling Anakin. "We think it's best if Anakin and Luke are sent to live with Anakin's family on Tatooine. You will have a different purpose on Tatooine, Obi-Wan, but you will be close enough if Anakin needs help."

Shocked that he was going to be allowed to keep Luke and raise him, Anakin gave a shaky gasp and closed his eyes, mostly due to fatigue. He felt like he needed rest again.

"Not a moment to waste, there is," Yoda stated.

Opening his eyes, Anakin shakily rose from his chair, "I need a moment with Artoo," he said, as he quietly moved towards the door. "I want to make a goodbye message for Leia."

As Anakin left the room, Bail rose and followed after the weary Jedi Knight.

"Obi-Wan, more training I have for you on Tatooine," Yoda explained. "Your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, has become one with the Force and more things does he have to teach you."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the mention of Qui-Gon, however, he was more concerned with Anakin at the moment, "Is Anakin going to be expelled from the Order?" he asked, worried.

"Expelled Skywalker will not be," Yoda explained. "There are things he is also meant to learn."

Mace sighed, "Obi-Wan, ensure that Anakin has fully healed from this traumatic experience before you teach him any more about the Force," he insisted, although it sounded more like an order. "I recommend you stay close by, as Anakin is far from recovered from his experiences."

Obi-Wan nodded, as he had already been told of this plan and had intended to do that, "When am I supposed to take Anakin and Luke to Tatooine?" he asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

"You'll be taking one of Polis Massa's light cargo shuttles to the planet of Nar Shaddaa," Mace explained. "When you arrive, sell the shuttle and it should be enough to buy passage for the three of you on a refugee ship to Tatooine. The journey to Tatooine will take several days."

Sighing deeply, Obi-Wan nodded, "When are we supposed to leave?" he asked.

"Right away," Mace stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "May the Force be with you."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Obi-Wan left the room. Mace then looked at Yoda.

Yoda sighed, "Exiling myself to the planet of Dagobah, I will be," he spoke in a tired tone. "Much to learn, I have. The one called Chewbacca will take me there very soon. Hidden we must all be, until the day comes where we can stand a chance against the Dark Side."

Mace nodded, ""I'll be leaving for Alderaan in the morning with Senator Organa and I intend to serve as one of his advisors. It will allow me to keep watch over Leia."

"Troubled by young Skywalker, I especially am, for done his internal battle is not," Yoda stated, his mind still on the weary Anakin. "May the Force be with him and with all of us...until the time is right...Be able to fight back someday, we will..."

Solemn, Mace nodded. Someday, they would unite, fight back, and regain what had been lost.

* * *

In the corridor, Bail helped Anakin, who had put on peasant clothes and a cloak, down the hallway towards where Obi-Wan waited. Luke lay asleep in Anakin's arm, as if nothing was amiss.

Obi-Wan, who had changed into peasant attire and kept both his cloak and lightsaber, while Anakin had been recording his message for Leia, now waited for his friend. He was relieved that Anakin had kept his lightsaber, for there would come a day that Jedi would again be needed in the galaxy.

"I'm ready to leave and never look back," Anakin stated in a soft tone, forcing himself to look Obi-Wan in the eye. "For the sake of my future and for Luke's, I can't look back..."

Obi-Wan wanted to ask what would happen to Threepio and Artoo, but, seeing the look of anguish on Anakin's face, he left that subject alone. Bail smiled and handed Obi-Wan a medipack.

"A few things for the journey to Tatooine," Bail explained, as he too noticed Anakin's weak state and figured that there might be need for aid on the journey.

Relieved, Obi-Wan smiled and tucked the medipack into the pocket of his peasant tunic, "Thank you for being such a help, Bail," he replied. "May the Force be with you and with Mace and Leia."

As Bail nodded, Obi-Wan turned and looked at Anakin, who had put his hood up and covered Luke with his cloak, signifying that he didn't feel like speaking at the moment.

"Let's go," Obi-Wan told Anakin in a gentle tone. "There's nothing more we can do here."

There was total silence as Obi-Wan helped Anakin and Luke leave the medical station.

Letting out a deep sigh, Bail turned and walked back to the room where Leia awaited him.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the two Jedi and their young passenger had reached the cargo shuttle.

To avoid notice, the shuttle had been placed on the outskirts of the colony and it had been a slow walk, especially for Anakin, who had little strength left and only kept going for Luke's sake.

Ignoring the fact that he absolutely hated flying, Obi-Wan ensured that Anakin, who held the sleeping Luke in his arms, was strapped in and quickly took a seat at the controls.

"Master, where are we going?" Anakin, who had closed his eyes to block out the sudden nausea he suddenly felt as the engines started, asked sleepily.

Fighting the urge to correct Anakin's calling him Master, Obi-Wan quickly entered the co-ordinates that had been provided for him and manuevered the craft upward, "I'm going to get us to Nar Shaddaa," he explained. "From there, I'll sell the shuttle and buy us passage to Tatooine."

Almost totally asleep with his head against the wall, Anakin mumbled an incoherent reply.

Relieved that there would be peace for at least a few hours, Obi-Wan prepared to break orbit.


	11. Internal Invasion

The journey to Nar Shaddaa had not taken long and it had been absolutely quiet, for while Obi-Wan piloted the craft, Anakin and Luke slept.

Once they had landed on Nar Shaddaa, Obi-Wan had woken and advised Anakin to keep Luke out of sight while they took the small cargo ship to an auto parts dealer and promptly sold it.

Of course, as he didn't want anything to happen to Luke, Anakin had not only hidden the boy in the cloak he had gotten from Polis Massa, but he had lifted his hood, wanting to stay quiet.

With all that he had been through, Anakin wisely decided to allow Obi-Wan, who was healthy and in his right mind, to go about selling the ship and booking their passage to Tatooine.

After their passage was secure, Obi-Wan had quickly ushered them into the crowded station and to their ship. Not wanting attention to be drawn to them, he had quickly gotten the three of them aboard. Of course, it was so busy at the station that nobody noticed them boarding early.

* * *

"Just try and ignore the smell, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, as he led Anakin and Luke through the ship to where there were closet-size cabins for those willing to pay more. "A refugee ship isn't the ideal passage to go anywhere in the galaxy, but it's all we have right now."

"The last time I travelled on a refugee ship was to Naboo," Anakin replied in a quiet voice. "Padme and I went back to Naboo so that she would be safe..."

Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan silently led Anakin into one of the closet-size cabins which, despite the miniscule size, had two small cots in it, one against each wall. He had long forgotten that Anakin and Senator Amidala had travelled to Naboo as refugees for the Senator's safety. Now that he had remembered, Obi-Wan immediately felt bad for mentioning it.

Fortunately, before Obi-Wan had to figure out some sort of apology for his mindless comment, Luke, who had woken from his sleep, began to cry loudly.

"I think he's hungry again," Anakin said, as he quickly lowered his hood to get a better look at his crying son. "I need to find the food dispensary and get Luke something to eat."

Seeing that Anakin didn't look any better than he did than when they left Polis Massa, despite having been asleep for most of the journey, Obi-Wan shook his head, "You, Anakin, are going to rest," he ordered, his voice compassionate, but firm.

"I-I can't rest, Obi-Wan," Anakin stuttered, his weak voice full of annoyance that he was being told to rest instead of look after Luke. "M-My son needs me."

Frowning, as he knew that if Anakin didn't rest, he would most likely die before reaching Tatooine, Obi-Wan gently forced Anakin to sit on one of the cots, "You need rest to heal, Anakin," he stated in a tone that Anakin knew to be uncompromising. "I'll get Luke something to eat myself."

As if to confirm his statement, Obi-Wan gently took Luke from Anakin's arms.

Unable to fight fatigue any longer, Anakin obediently lay on the cot and was quickly asleep.

Securing Luke in his arms, Obi-Wan quietly left the cabin to find the food dispensary.

* * *

_"...Anakin...I feel your pain...You have earned every bit of it...Wear it well..."_

_Again, Anakin found himself on the rocky surface of Mustafar, staring down at the rivers of lava. His lightsaber was gone and he was alone.  
_

_"You cheated your destiny, Skywalker, but one cannot cheat death..."_

_Looking up, Anakin saw Darth Sidious walking towards him with his hand extended._

_"Death is the reward you have earned for your treachery, Jedi," Darth Sidious stated in an evil tone, as he curled his fingers. "May it take you quickly and with much pain...SUFFER!"_

_Suddenly, Anakin felt his entire body racked with pain, he could feel his ribs breaking and blood rushing around his body as if it would explode. Immediately, he felt his throat begin to close._

_"...Death awaits you, embrace it..." Sidious chanted, a cackle in his menacing voice..._

Unfortunately, this vision was very real and Anakin's life was quickly slipping away and, since he was alone, the faraway Sith Lord who had triggered the internal assault expected instant death. For even the Jedi could not cheat death, especially one as weak as Skywalker.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the common area closest to the food dispensary, Obi-Wan sat on the floor, feeding Luke rations that he had acquired from the serving droids and choosing to tune out the noise.

He, of course, had quickly eaten, gotten food for Luke, and also had pocketed some rations for Anakin when the droids weren't looking. Although Obi-Wan knew that it would be most likely difficult to get Anakin to eat or drink anything later on, he at least had to make the effort.

While Luke ate, Obi-Wan allowed his mind to relax for the first time in many days.

So far, the journey was going well. Almost too well, Obi-Wan thought...

As they were obviously offworlders, there had originally been questions asked, which Obi-Wan had answered with perfect deception: he was travelling with his brother and infant nephew to Tatooine after his sister-in-law had been tragically killed and his brother was resting.

That answer had not only gained Obi-Wan a great deal of sympathetic looks by the fellow refugees who had overheard the explanation, it had also stopped anyone else from asking him questions, which Obi-Wan was very grateful for, as useless questions truly had no useful purpose.

Suddenly, a vision invaded Obi-Wan's mind: the Sith Lord had used the Force to invade Anakin's mind and was quickly sucking the life out of the young Jedi Knight as he slept...

Frowning, Obi-Wan rose and, placing Luke's nearly empty food dish on the floor beside him, he tucked Luke beneath his cloak and quickly walked back to their cabin, hoping he was not too late.

* * *

As the cabin door slid open, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror at the scene before him.

Shaking uncontrollably, Anakin was laying on the floor with a hand clutching at his throat, as if he were being strangled by an unknown force. Obi-Wan felt Anakin being internally tortured.

Not wanting unwanted attention to come to them, Obi-Wan closed the door and, closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force to try and access Anakin's mind to provide needed help.

Flinching, as he could suddenly see that Darth Sidious, wherever he was, was forcing Anakin to experience a nightmare about Mustafar, Obi-Wan worked to push the darkness from Anakin's mind. If he didn't succeed, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin could surely die from this attack.

Suddenly, Anakin stopped shaking and gasped, as if he was released from the chokehold.

Being careful not to jostle Luke, who had fallen asleep from eating too much, Obi-Wan knelt beside Anakin, "Can you hear me, Anakin?" he asked, taking hold of the young man's hand.

"...Sidious tried to...kill me," Anakin wheezed, as he slowly woke up, relieved to see Obi-Wan there, as it meant that Darth Sidious's plan to kill him had failed. "Told me...embrace death."

Closing his eyes, Anakin coughed and tried to relax, if only for Luke's sake.

"As I expected, Sidious tried to kill you because you're most vulnerable now and your mind is completely open," Obi-Wan explained, as he helped Anakin to his feet and back down on the cot.

Fighting the urge to throw up, Anakin shuddered, "Need...sleep...no dreams," he said.

Nodding, as he couldn't agree more, Obi-Wan pulled the medi-pack from his pocket, "Senator Organa gave me this to use in case of an emergency. "I think you need it now."

"...lots of pain," Anakin whispered, knowing that he had been nearly killed by the Sith Lord yet again, receiving additional internal injuries in the process. "...help...please...Master..."

Quickly opening the medi-pack and preparing a heavy sedative, which, according to the provided instructions, would knock Anakin out for at least 12 hours, Obi-Wan lifted the spray.

"This will hurt a bit, but you'll have no dreams," Obi-Wan stated, as he injected the sedative into Anakin's neck. "I'll be right here to watch over Luke...You'll be okay, Anakin."

As he closed his eyes, Anakin wondered if he would actually be okay. Although Obi-Wan had never lied, Anakin couldn't help but wonder as sleep claimed him.

Relieved that the sedative had worked, Obi-Wan tossed the now empty hypo in the corner and quickly moved away from Anakin's sleeping form to his own cot.

It had been expected that the Sith would continue to attack Anakin, as he had refused to join them. They wanted Anakin to suffer and eventually die for his treachery against evil.

Fortunately, death was not yet meant to claim Anakin. However, there was still a fight to be had.

Little did anyone know that the internal battle of Anakin Skywalker had only begun.


	12. Paths Laid Out

In a remote part of the galaxy, Emperor Sidious, lingered at the window of one of his newly acquired Star Destroyers and looked upon the skeleton of his greatest weapon.

It would be years before the weapon became operational, but once it was, the very threat of its power would send systems into chaos and begging for mercy.

Although Anakin Skywalker had escaped fate, the Emperor did have a new apprentice. Of course, this new apprentice was still undergoing intense training.

That apprentice, christened Darth Vader, suddenly came into view, as if beckoned by the Emperor through the silence of telepathy.

Nobody on the Star Destroyers knew the true identity of Darth Vader and, although the Emperor probably did know, nobody was brave enough to dare approach with such a question. The Sith apprentice had recently been welcomed aboard and it was law that it must be accepted by all on board, so it was.

Darth Vader's form was greater than the Emperor's and just as intimidating, for Vader was clothed in a black bodysuit and face mask. It was for intimidation more than anything else.

Remaining oblivious to the stares of the many ship personnel present, who were technically supposed to be busy at their stations, Vader walked over to the Emperor's side in silence.

Together, the Sith Master and apprentice stared out at what would become their stronghold.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beautiful world of Alderaan, Bail Organa entered his personal chambers carrying Leia, who was awake, towards his beautiful wife, Breha, who sat on an upright lounge near the window. This was truly a memorable day for them, as they were now parents.

Just a few hours ago, after landing his ship at the royal platform, Bail had contacted Breha and explained the situation and now it was obvious that Breha could hardly contain her excitement.

As Bail handed Leia to Breha, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy.

While the Organas enjoyed their new daughter, Mace Windu, who had been brought to Alderaan to serve as both an advisor and guard to the Organa family, turned and disappeared from sight.

Mace knew that it would be years before anyone else could know the truth of what happened to cause the fall of the Jedi. The few who actually knew the truth were now safely scattered across the galaxy in hiding. Only Artoo retained the data about the events, but he was now here.

Right before he left with Obi-Wan, Anakin had wisely requested that both droids be sent to Alderaan and that the boisterous Threepio be mind wiped for safety reasons. Artoo, fortunately, was able to retain his memories, as Anakin had left a message for Leia to view when she was older and he could be trusted to keep secrets, even when in grave peril. Both droids were in the care of Captain Antilles, who treated them fairly well.

Knowing that it was time to actually begin his duties, Mace continued on his way, for one of his jobs, along with advising, was to help patrol both the royal palace and the public areas of Alderaan, and he intended to carry it out.

* * *

Thousands of lightyears away, on the desert world of Tatooine, Beru Lars was just coming outside to fetch Owen from the garage for dinner. Suddenly, she saw two figures approaching.

One of them looked older and had a beard, but the other was young, beardless, and strangely enough, looked very familiar. Beru frowned, where had she seen that young man before?

_Anakin? _Beru suddenly realized, as the figures drew nearer. What was Anakin doing back?

"Owen, come here!" Beru shouted, worried as to why Anakin had suddenly returned to Tatooine, even though his mother had passed away a long time ago.

Worried that they were under attack, Owen rushed from the garage and to Beru's side, "What is it?" he asked, not noticing what Beru was looking at.

"It's Anakin, I think," Beru said, her voice worried. "Owen, I think Anakin's coming this way."

Looking in the same direction as Beru, Owen suddenly recognized Anakin and quietly swore.

What in the world was Anakin Skywalker doing back on Tatooine? He wondered, putting a protective arm around Beru. It didn't make sense to him why Anakin would suddenly return.

About half a mile from the homestead, Obi-Wan was doing his best to help a weary Anakin keep walking. If Anakin stopped walking and collapsed, Obi-Wan knew that Luke, who was hidden under Anakin's cloak, would wake up crying.

The journey from Polis Massa had been long, much too long for any of them.

After waking from his sedative-induced sleep, Anakin had not wanted to do anything else but stay awake and look after Luke so that Obi-Wan could sleep.

However, Obi-Wan had immediately forced him to drink the water he had brought back from the food dispensary to help himself wake up. Once Anakin was coherent enough, he had reluctantly eaten the peasant rations and remained awake for the rest of the journey.

Despite being tired, Obi-Wan had also remained awake, only to ensure that Anakin didn't have any more nightmares and that he would physically be okay not sleeping any more.

The rest of the journey had been uneventful, but Obi-Wan knew that the worst was yet to come...

Upon landing at the Mos Eisley spaceport, Obi-Wan had assisted Anakin and Luke off the ship. He then used the money leftover from selling the cargo ship and bought a cheap speeder, which had gotten them to the edge of the Lars homestead, where it was safely parked with the keys tucked into Obi-Wan's pocket, along with the remnants of the medi-kit.

Now, after a long journey, Obi-Wan helped Anakin, who was struggling to continue walking and keep a hold on Luke, to where Owen and Beru stood together.

"What happened to him, Beru?" Owen, who had suddenly noticed Anakin's mechanical hand and his pallid color, quietly asked his wife.

Beru didn't reply, as she herself had no idea. However, she let out a gasp of surprise when Anakin opened his cloak to reveal a sleeping infant cradled in a hand and arm of flesh and bone.

"Did you and Padme get married then, Anakin?" Owen, who was unaware of everything that had happened. "Is this your and Padme's son?"

At the mention of Padme, whom he hadn't yet put behind him, Anakin lowered his head and in silence, turned to face the setting suns with Luke still in his arm.

"I need to talk to both of you," Obi-Wan whispered, realizing that Owen's mention of Padme caused Anakin to turn away and unnecessarily express his grief privately.

Even though he knew Obi-Wan was talking with Owen and Beru about what happened, Anakin tuned the conversation out and looked upward towards the setting suns. There was some peace in the sunset, and it was nust enough to take his mind off of everything, if only for a moment.

As Anakin held Luke and watched the suns set, tears began to fall down his pallid face.

* * *

**All right, that story is done. I want detailed reviews! Ask me questions and I'll be happy to explain my thought processes.  
**

**Now...I have two sequels planned, but it is the audience's choice which one gets presented first!  
**

**"Tatooine Exile" is about Anakin's continued struggle to recover, regain control of his Force senses, and adjust to a life of exile and fatherhood on Tatooine...hidden secrets of Owen and Beru will come to light...the death of Cliegg Lars is briefly touched upon...Obi-Wan is very important in the story...as is the legacy of Qui-Gon Jinn...Anyway, Darth Vader also makes an appearance in the story...Mainly, the story deals with the re-training as both a person and a Jedi that Anakin must face now that he has survived...and what his recovery will eventually mean for Luke. The story itself picks up right after the end of "Fluctuating Destinies" and is sort of a prelude to "Hope Revived."  
**

**or there is...**

**"Hope Revived" which is an alternate to "A New Hope" and it takes twists and turns because Anakin is still alive, albeit older, and must come to terms with Luke growing up and being suddenly thrust into the life which he originally had not even been aware of. How will things play out with Anakin alive, well, and assisting Luke in his journey? How will Anakin react to seeing those whom he left behind years ago and how will they react to his Jedi presence? Will those who died in "A New Hope" die now, or does the Force have something different in mind?**

**Anyway, let me know which story you want to see next and I'll bring it to life. There will be other "Star Wars" alternate stories, but I won't tell you about them now...May the Force be with you all!  
**


End file.
